


【Reylo现代AU】美味情缘

by Hopelalala



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Matt式双面伪装, Multi, 厨娘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelalala/pseuds/Hopelalala
Summary: 蕾伊是纽约百年老店塔图因的学徒，机缘巧合下认识了塔图因掌门人莱娅的儿子，离家出走十年的本索罗。本索罗隐藏了自己第一秩序集团董事长凯洛伦的身份，势要和蕾伊谈恋爱。蕾伊夹杂塔图因和本之间，还有芬恩，波各自恋爱苦恼的烦心事，该何去何从。
Relationships: Finn/Phasma, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. 葬礼

**Author's Note:**

> 受老电影启发的厨娘设定，三人组和第一秩序模特团排排坐连线。文章较长，欢迎各位太太和我互动呀。

再也没有比参加葬礼更糟糕的度过周末的方式。

除了准备葬礼。

蕾伊为了让刚刚失去丈夫韩索罗的莱娅不要过度操劳，主动提出负责葬礼后亲朋小型聚会上的小食和酒水供应，因此昨夜她为了自己过于富有野心的食谱几乎没合眼。说起对于美食的“野心”，12岁时的蕾伊受够了福利院每周毫无新意的餐食，便下定决心要做一位受人爱戴，至少是受孩子欢迎的厨师。于是她和福利院的好友芬恩密谋了“周末野餐”-趁福利院工作人员午休时间偷偷使用厨房实验道听途说的菜谱，实验成果留在周六夜里和同龄的福利院孩子在后院里享用。不过由于少年成长期对于食物的大量需求，14岁那年他们在周六夜里实在吃了太多食物而终于被福利院的糊涂厨师发现。福利院院长因为差点被吃破产的真相几乎要把蕾伊和芬恩赶走，好在俩人把最后一份“野餐”献给院长，院长惊异于他们在厨艺上的天分，“惩罚”他们给自己的老友-纽约颇有名气的百年老店塔图因餐厅传人莱娅作学徒。

5年中莱娅毫无保留地传授给蕾伊她的厨艺，而无意经营餐厅的韩也当她是自己亲生女儿一样以韩索罗的方式讲授自己的人生哲理。蕾伊或许把对于生父生母的幻想渐渐移转到了索罗夫妇身上，不过幻想在上周韩车祸去世之后湮灭了。

蕾伊十分惧怕自己的小甜点砸了塔图因的老店招牌，在安抚莱娅处理餐厅杂务之余一直反复研究试做小食，好在老友芬恩分担了一部分葬礼小食任务的准备，另一位深得莱娅信任的塔图因老员工，蕾伊和芬恩永远的麻烦救火队长波达默龙分走了酒水供应的差事。

累到麻木的周六的麻烦才刚刚开始。

“我的天！”永远令人厌恶的在屋子里飞奔的亲戚家的孩子撞到了端着小蛋糕和饼干餐盘的蕾伊，孩子手里的可乐浇在了蕾伊的黑色西装裤上。在结束下葬后的糟糕心情还未平缓后，蕾伊又不得不面对可恶的供餐事故。

就在蕾伊手忙脚乱的拿着餐巾擦裤子的时候，莱娅走过来安慰道“蕾伊，你去客房里换一下衣服吧，我想我把你原来的衣服都洗好留在衣柜里了。而且～”莱娅走得更近一步，扶着蕾伊的肩，望着蕾伊。“你看起来比我还疲惫，去休整一子，好吗？”

“我一点都不累，莱娅。我去去就来。”还没等莱娅说下一句，蕾伊就端着刚刚被打散乱但没有掉到地上的甜点餐盘飞奔去了靠近后院的小客房。她可不允许自己的甜点盘不整齐地留在供餐台上。

衣柜里确实留着两件原来蕾伊和芬恩在莱娅家里过夜时备用的衣物。虽然蕾伊和芬恩用自己在塔图因打工的钱勉强在布鲁克林租下了一套年久失修的小公寓，但每年圣诞莱娅还是会留他们过夜，虽然芬恩一点都不喜欢穿圣诞毛衣。蕾伊拿起牛仔裤不算勉强地塞了进去，虽然17岁的自己还是更瘦一些。塞进牛仔裤后蕾伊好似用尽了自己这周最后一丝力气，躺在客房里后院晾晒过的床单上，青草和阳光的氤氲甜香，蕾伊渐渐掉落在柔软的棉花陷阱中进入了梦乡。

不知过了多久，蕾伊梦里有人在她耳边轻语“这是你的第一步。”紧接着她就听到了从窗边传出来的杂音，一下子便从梦里惊醒弹坐了起来。

“什么第一步？”蕾伊显然还沉浸在刚刚的睡梦中，却惊吓到了另一个男人。

“该死！”男人从窗台上咣当一声被没有预期到的蕾伊的梦话而惊到摔在地板上。

四目相对，跪在地上的男人和坐在床上的蕾伊陷入了十秒的沉默，而蕾伊却觉得时间凝固似10年久。

“你是谁？我要大喊叫人了。”

“不不不，我是来参加葬礼的。”

“没有人会从窗户来参加葬礼。”看着跪在地面上的高大男人站起来。蕾伊蹑手蹑脚地下到床边悄悄拿起边桌上的玻璃水瓶指着眼前的男人。“你休想偷东西，你也伤害不到我。”

“听着女士，我不知道你是谁，为什么会在我的房间里，我对这破旧古董饭店的财产没有任何兴趣。”高大男人举起双手示意自己毫无攻击性，上下打量着蕾伊，又顿了顿道：“你又是谁？为什么会出现在我父亲韩索罗这无聊的葬礼上。”

父亲？蕾伊默念着这个陌生的词汇，因为她从记事起就从来用过这个词。虽然她心中渴望拥有韩索罗一样的父亲，但她从来没想到会从别人嘴里听到对韩喊出父亲这个词。蕾伊对眼前这个身材强壮，拥有茂密乌黑秀发的男人竟燃起一股莫名妒火。她也从未想过自己会以这种方式与本索罗相识。莱娅和韩很少提起这个十年前离家出走的儿子，对他离家出走的原因也讳莫如深，但所有人都知道儿子的出走对夫妻俩打击很大，韩从那之后很少参与餐厅经营。

蕾伊放下水瓶心情复杂地对本说：“我是蕾伊，我想你就是本？”

男人也终于放松了双手，点头承认。

“额，我是塔图因的学徒。莱娅就在外面，我想你想去见见她。”

“蕾伊，如果我想见人的话我就不会从这里进来了。”本指着开着的窗户。

“本，我不知道你为什么离开父母，但如果是我的话我是不会离开韩和莱娅这么好的父母的。而且既然我看到了你，我就要带你去见莱娅。不要逼我把他们喊进来。”

“认真小姐，没想到你这么喜欢我父母。”本看着眼前这个有些气鼓鼓而显得可爱的女孩子低头轻轻笑了起来。“我没吃早饭，所以谢谢款待。”他伸手拿起边桌上蕾伊拿进来的饼干放入口中，仿佛被第一口的咀嚼惊艳了味觉。本若有所思的品着手里的小饼干。

蕾伊的怒气更盛了，压着声音吼道：“我受不了了，你现在和我出去。”

“如果我现在出去，并不会使我母亲有欣慰只会使情况更加糟糕。我需要你帮我做一件事。”

“你要求我帮你？”蕾伊不敢相信本竟然有勇气说这句话。

“如果你不帮我，我就得出去见大家，然后所有人都会知道你在这里偷懒。说不定我还会说你认识我很久，你没和莱娅说过，还是你放我进来的。”本还得意地扬了一下眉。

本戳到了蕾伊的痛处，她可不想被人知道自己竟然在葬礼上睡大觉，当然本之后的话反呛了蕾伊威胁本自己要大叫也激怒了蕾伊，但她强压着不快不想表现出自己被击倒要害而显得大度地说：“好吧，你先说你的要求是什么，我再考虑。”

“请你把花～”本转身发现自己的花不在身边，立马飞身翻出了窗户，吓得蕾伊叫了一声。“嘘！”本快速翻了回来对蕾伊作出肃静的动作，另一只手拿着一束金盏菊。“请你把这束花摆在我父亲的照片前。记得在所有人都离开后再摆上去。我知道莱娅会在客厅放着他的照片。”

蕾伊接过明黄色的花束，瞥见了鲜艳过头的花束里蝴蝶结紧紧地系着一张白色的小名卡写着“本寄予”。“你确定这是你想要的吗？”蕾伊不知为何心软了下来，自己却没有察觉。

“如果莱娅问你花从哪里来的，你就说从这屋子的窗台上拾到的吧。”本耸了耸肩似乎很满意自己的说辞。“我欠你一个人情。”本为了把金盏菊递给蕾伊不知不觉走进了蕾伊的安全距离内，现在他不得不低头才能看见其实并不娇小的蕾伊。

蕾伊摇了摇头，似乎还是不满意这过于突然的请求。不过本并不等蕾伊反应过来，就如同他闯进蕾伊生活一样，他又很迅速地爬到了窗台外面，从窗户里望着没有缓过神地蕾伊。

“对了，我好像忘记了正式地自我介绍，我是本索罗，虽然你已经知道了。蕾伊你全名是什么呢？”

“我就是蕾伊。”

“很高兴认识你，蕾伊。”这个穿着皮夹克的男人露出了男孩子般的笑容。


	2. 第一秩序

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蕾伊报名参加了第一秩序的选拔赛，她又一次遇见了本。

蕾伊今天又很生芬恩的气。如果不是答应芬恩要等他把波借给他们的破旧卡罗拉开到公寓楼下，她早就拿着厨具约上Uber去参加厨艺选拔了。所以当她在二楼看见那辆灰白卡罗拉停在门口后就急匆匆地拎起塞满厨具的巨型购物编织袋踢开门，没等芬恩爬上二楼楼梯就把他轰了下去。

“嘿，路上堵车我才迟到了。我还没有拿我的东西呢。”芬恩退到一楼后张着双臂表达自己的不满。

“都放在这个袋子里了。”蕾伊示意了一下手中的袋子。“你什么时候准时过！如果这次选拔我们迟到了，我这辈子再也不要和你说话了。”

“这次机会对我也很重要，好吗？蕾伊。你知道波那家伙问东问西有多么难缠吗？我和他说我要带女孩子约会，他才把车借给我的。”

蕾伊坐上副驾驶座位，转身把袋子放在了后排，没好气地白了芬恩一眼。“迟早要告诉波的。”

“等结果出来后再说也不迟。如果我要是选不上不仅会挨骂，还会被嘲笑。”

“如果我们迟到了，我不仅会咒骂你，还会把你的头拧下来。”

芬恩看着蕾伊怒睁的双眼知道蕾伊现在没有说谎，没敢继续回话便迅速地发动了汽车。芬恩一向知道蕾伊的脾气，比如蕾伊强烈的好胜心，特别是在莱娅面前总是要和自己争第一。当然世界上再也没有比在福利院一起长大的蕾伊这般更像自己亲人的人了，所以不管闯多大的祸他们都会站在一条战线上，就像这次他们先斩后奏地报名了第一秩序的厨艺选拔。

“坏主意”一般都是蕾伊想到的，这次也不例外。在网红经济的冲击下，坚守传统的塔图因餐厅这几年的盈利每况愈下。蕾伊知道莱娅为了维持员工的薪水尽了最大努力，她和芬恩虽然是学徒身份薪水并不足以支撑蕾伊读厨师专门学校的学费，但相比市场行情来说蕾伊始终认为没有任何证书或学历的自己并不能安心拿着这份可以养活自己的薪水，而且现在的她也没有实力去真正帮助餐厅，帮助莱娅。直到蕾伊在网上无意间看到了第一秩序餐饮集团的厨艺培训奖学金广告，她想终于可以解决19岁刚刚步入成年的她和芬恩继续深造又奇缺资金的难题了。

第一秩序餐饮集团这几年利用网络媒体可是在餐饮业大放异彩，尽管蕾伊十分唾弃遍布纽约名不副实的网红餐厅，但第一秩序的CEO兼餐饮总监凯洛伦对于餐厅品质的高规格要求令第一秩序成为网络时代的翘楚。反网红餐厅的蕾伊在不情不愿地被芬恩拖去第一秩序的布鲁克林分店后，挑剔的味觉出乎意料地迷恋上了第一秩序的味道，同时蕾伊默默地对大名鼎鼎的凯洛伦生出异样的崇拜之情。

然而凯洛伦从来没有出现在公众面前，谁都不知道他的真实面貌。也许他是一位游历遍世界富有人生经验的中年男人，也许是某位声名狼藉的厨师为了掩盖自己的身份，抑或“他”其实是她，正进行着一项大胆的经营行为艺术。这种神秘感催生了网络上对于凯洛伦的身份猜测，更重要的是为第一秩序带来了更多的关注，或者说是蕾伊最讨厌的词汇，流量。但没人知道她对凯洛伦的流量从来都不感到厌倦。所以这次决定参加厨艺选拔来获取第一秩序的奖学金的时候，蕾伊隐瞒了自己想见凯洛伦并向他讨教厨艺心得的私心，芬恩知道后绝对会嘲笑她像个傻瓜。

从布鲁克林到目的地东村需要至少半个多小时，在蕾伊不停的催促声中，芬恩总算有惊无险地按时将车开到了选拔地点-第一秩序的总部。

还没等车在停车场停稳，蕾伊几乎是好莱坞动作明星般的越门而出，头也不回的飞奔进第一秩序设计别具一格的总部。“我先去签到，你把袋子拿进来。”

“永远急性子。”芬恩将车熄火后拎着袋子下车时还不忘吐槽。“我的天，这个袋子放了什么东西这么沉？”芬恩总是惊异于蕾伊的大力气，比如他和波打不开的罐头蕾伊总是会轻松解决。

二人赶上了签到的末班车，匆匆忙忙地溜进了气派的会场，这时候会场已经黑压压挤满了怀揣厨艺梦想的年轻人了。蕾伊和芬恩刚在最后方站定，台上的金发高挑女人瞥了他俩一眼后清了清嗓子，对着麦克风开口了。

“各位午安，欢迎台下各位今天的到来。我先来做一下自我介绍，我叫法斯玛，是第一秩序的人力资源总监，本次选拔的主要负责人。所以你们最好听我的。”金发女士笑着讲了一个令人不安的笑话，她顿了顿环视着台下。“接下来我要讲解一下选拔流程。今天是初试，我们会对台下今天到来的110多名报名者进行初步选拔，我会给你们一道题目，你们需要在1个小时内完成菜品。根据你们的表现我们将会选拔出15位优秀厨师继续进行1个月的免费培训。根据培训的结业考试成绩我会选出前三名获得第一秩序的奖学金，支持他们去继续深造专业学院，并获得第一秩序的就业合同。当然剩下的12位学员依然会有机会成为第一秩序的学徒。所以你们今天的表现至关重要。”法斯玛的眼神此时扫过蕾伊和芬恩的方向。“我在你们眼中看见了年轻的自己，那份渴望成功的冲动。祝你们成功。现在和我一起去比赛场地吧。”

正当蕾伊和芬恩跟着人流往前门移动，挤进被称为场地的巨型厨房，宽阔的空间至少伫立着40个炉台，蕾伊惊讶到合不上嘴。就在她被眼前场面惊异之时，法斯玛挡住了他们的视线。“亲爱的，我很抱歉为了保证选拔公平不能使用私人用具。”耳边传出了旁人的嗤笑，蕾伊顿时因自己没见过世面的行为羞愧难当，而远处则飘来了更响亮的笑声。红着耳根子的蕾伊只敢半低着头趁人不注意时用余光扫过角落里的声源。

即便是余光，也能轻易捕捉到那个高大身影。

“真该死。”蕾伊脱口而出。

芬恩以为蕾伊还在为厨具的事难过，一直在安抚她。他并不知道蕾伊是在痛恨每次见到本索罗的时候自己都无比狼狈。芬恩还不知道蕾伊在葬礼上和本索罗的过节，因为蕾伊按照本索罗的剧本欺骗所有人说金盏菊是她在窗台上拾到的。蕾伊之前几乎和芬恩无话不谈，但这件事同对凯洛伦的崇拜一样，她并不想和别人分享。

法斯玛走到最前排的桌子后，身旁坐着的是等候多时的橙发男子。“这位是赫克斯，我们的行政副主厨，他和我会是今天的评委。”

赫克斯起身整理了自己的格纹西装，严肃地盯着前排参赛者。“众所周知，第一秩序是以我们超群的菜品为豪的，所以我和我的团队会以最严格的要求来评价你们。如果你们达不到我的要求，那就没有人会留下来参加之后的培训。”这个下马威可把在场的小年轻吓个够呛。不过蕾伊却一点都没有听进去，因为她一直盯着坐在法斯玛另一侧的本索罗。蕾伊本以为会见到凯洛伦，却不曾想被降级成了本索罗。

法斯玛似乎没有介绍本的想法，不过当她意识到视线还是集中到了本身上后示意本也说几句。“各位在场的朋友好。”当本说到“朋友”一词时刻意强调了一下。“我负责第一秩序的，嗯，品牌公关。作为品牌的宣传我会更关注这次比赛的宣传影响力，所以我并不是今天的厨艺评委，你们也不需要记住我是谁。”话说到此本望着法斯玛玩味一笑。“不过为了防止法斯玛女士忘记我的名字，你们最好记住我的名字是本来提醒她。”法斯玛扶着额头憋着笑轻轻摇晃着拥有优雅金色短发的头，而最右侧的赫克斯睁大眼睛对这两人做出一副认真的吗的表情。

蕾伊清楚这三人关系非同一般，即使本不参与评选，但显而易见的他依然会对结果产生影响。蕾伊心情乱糟糟的，本索罗说他欠自己一个人情，但她又不了解本，不知道之前暴力对待本会不会让他心生记恨。出神好久的蕾伊突然被法斯玛的声音拉回现实，她被抽中第一场40个人的比试，而芬恩被抽到了第二场。

蕾伊走上了自己的炉台，发现本索罗一直在盯着自己。蕾伊虽然对于刚才本的嗤笑还记恨在心，但奈何本坐在审视考生的评委席上，她并没有回避本的眼光，生硬地挤出了一丝微笑。她鄙视自己的行为，希望上帝能宽恕自己让她通过比赛。可是本好像并没有收回眼神的意愿，也没有什么表情，蕾伊把这个举动当作挑衅，即便她脑袋已经紧张得不转弯了，她也毫不示弱地继续望着本。

他们就这样对视到比赛开始。


	3. 露台酒吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蕾伊想接近本去解决他和莱娅紧张的关系，但是本的态度让蕾伊很懊恼。但是本除了惹恼蕾伊之外，似乎对蕾伊的厨艺异常感兴趣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3新用户，技术渣渣。从lofter搬过来，长篇废话多。欢迎食用。

“那个本，就是本索罗。”

蕾伊不停在回想刚刚过去的选拔赛里自己料理的前菜中所出现的失误，这并没有减轻自己偷偷报名比赛并隐瞒本索罗相识的愧疚感，特别是她实在不知道能隐瞒芬恩多久。在第一秩序等待选拔结果不知过了多久，蕾伊最终还是决定向芬恩坦白一些事实，不过并不是全部。

“蕾伊，你在说什么？”芬恩没有反应过来蕾伊的突然自白。

“那个深发色的高个子就是本索罗。我现在告诉你了，不过就只有你我知道，你得替我保密，知道吗？”

“你又想搞什么鬼，蕾伊。”

蕾伊把食指放在唇前示意芬恩降低因吃惊而提高的嗓门，她可不想让其他学员听见“幕后消息”。“你先听我说。那天葬礼上我不是说我在窗台上拾到了本索罗的花吗？其实我看见他的脸了。”蕾伊吞咽了一下口水，为接下来她又要过滤一部分信息而缓冲。“我当时太累了，不小心睡着了，当我起身时正巧看见一个男人把花放在窗台上，不过我喊他的时候他就跑远了。我就在那时候看见他的脸的。后来看花上的纸片才知道那人是本索罗。”

“你是在他跑远的时候看见他的脸的？那你确定今天的人就是莱娅的儿子吗？”芬恩表示了怀疑，正好也戳中蕾伊话里的小漏洞。

蕾伊故作镇定，芬恩很难看出女孩子的谎话。“我没说吗？在窗边的时候我还是能看清脸的，我记得这张脸。而他今天说他叫本，我确定他就是本索罗。”

“那你为什么没告诉大家？”

“因为我当时也不确定他是不是本。莱娅因为韩那几天伤心欲绝，我不想让她再多操心其他事。”蕾伊想迅速占领自己的道德高地以结束芬恩的盘问。“我没想到还会遇见他。所以这件事就到此吧。”

“这是我这周听过的最糟糕的话。咱们俩简历上还写了在塔图因的学徒经历，如果本索罗知道了，我们八成是要立马走人。”芬恩拍着脑袋气得直瞪蕾伊。

蕾伊自知理亏，但对于芬恩她从来不想认错，试图为俩人合格找些理由。“他又没有决定权。而且法斯玛和赫克斯看起来不是假公济私的人，特别是赫克斯看起来很专业。如果你我发挥正常实力一定没问题。”

芬恩右手指着蕾伊不停地挥动着，脸上憋着什么话却没来得及开口，法斯玛和赫克斯走进了大厅。

“谢谢各位等候多时，相比各位已经等不及要听到结果了。”法斯玛依然笑容爽朗地说着。“经过激烈地讨论我们很艰难的决定了15个最终获胜者。真的是很激烈的讨论。”她轻侧着身拍了拍赫克斯。“接下来听到名字的人请回到刚刚的比赛场地。”

蕾伊是第九个被叫到名字的人，芬恩是第十四个。

看来本没有把他们赶走。

本依然坐在原来的位置上，不过手一直拿着笔在写写画画，并没有理会陆续进来的人。

还是法斯玛先开的口。“恭喜你们可以继续参加接下来的培训。希望接下来的一个月里我们可以相处愉快。下周一是正式报到的时间，周一上午八点请准时到这里集合，我们还需要核对一下接下来一个月的计划和双方的协议。你们还有什么疑问吗？”法斯玛从容而又开心地环视台下。

芬恩举手示意自己想提问，在法斯玛微笑着对他点头后问道：“周一我们需要准备什么，或是带什么东西来吗？”

“你们这些小可爱只需要把自己带过来就好了。”听到法斯玛的话后台下的大家终于放下了之前紧绷的神经，哄笑了起来。

法斯玛见大家不再如之前紧张，突然提议道：“不如我们今晚出去聚一下如何？我知道你们今天累了一天一定很想放松，旁边有一家非常棒的露台酒吧。来让我好好了解一下你们。”没有人提出异议，包括看起来没什么表情的赫克斯。除了本依然没有任何反应。蕾伊不安地将视线投向本，这时本终于放下手中的笔记，对法斯玛道来一句“玩得开心”。

“本，你今天必须也得来。如果我喝醉了，赫克斯一个人可抬不动我。”接着便不由分说的把挂在一旁的黑色皮夹克拿了下给扔给本。本看似无奈得接过自己的夹克，对着意志坚决地法斯玛摇了摇头。“真拿你俩没办法，不过别想让我喝。”

本好像轻轻扫了蕾伊方向一眼，蕾伊坚信自己应该是看错了。本的参加使蕾伊内心倒是很复杂，一方面她害怕会和本发生对话，比如询问她在本走后如何处理金盏菊，再比如她如何冒傻气地拿着那包购物袋进了赛场。另一方面，她在没有告知莱娅的前提下获得了这次机会，还要和本索罗继续相处一个月，让她心生不安。不过蕾伊转念一想，这也许是一个好机会，令她可以试着和本熟络起来，搞清楚本为什么想离开，如果可能的话说不定可以缓和本和莱娅的关系，令刚刚痛失韩的莱娅得到一些慰藉。

她决定要解决本索罗这个问题。

法玛斯选择的酒吧是一家夜景很纽约的露台酒吧，冬末春初的纽约夜晚寒气未消，但坐在酒吧的玻璃暖房里欣赏着华灯初上甚是惬意。

法斯玛显然是个爱酒之人，在学员们自我介绍之后，她至少喝下了一整瓶威士忌和七个龙舌兰shot。她还十分愿意欣赏别人喝酒，比如在法斯玛的劝酒之下，至少喝倒了5个学员。赫克斯白天看起来很严肃，酒过三巡后除了脸红到耳根子让他看起来更橙以外还是没发现出什么表情变化。蕾伊在心里记着每一个人的名字和酒后反应，本让她感到有些意外，因为那家伙在法斯玛的威逼利诱下也只喝下了一杯苹果酒。而蕾伊之所以能清楚地观察情况是因为蕾伊很难喝醉，得益于蕾伊的“天赋”，她总能把爱喝酒却总不胜酒力的芬恩从酒吧或是夜店里捞出来。法斯玛非常健谈很快和学员们打成一片，年轻的学员们也充满活力你一言我一语，相比之下本在人群中似乎在放空自我而沉默寡言，蕾伊和芬恩根本没机会和本说上话。

在法斯玛的攻势下，芬恩也不胜酒力地半倒在沙发上，法斯玛在座位上右手搂着一旁的本的脖子，左手拿着见底的威士忌酒杯对唯一还算清醒的学员蕾伊醉醺醺地说：“我喜欢你，看你多么厉害。你太有意思了，我们应该多出来玩一玩。不像这家伙这么没劲。”法斯玛右手摇晃着无奈的本。“蕾伊你该多和这个人喝酒，这家伙从来不知道如何放松。而你，本。”法斯玛转头贴近本说；“你不要总是工作，多去和女孩子约会，带她们回家。你告诉我你多少年没有约会了？”

本见势不妙，迅速端起桌子上的龙舌兰递到法斯玛的嘴边。“如果你不说话，我再给你上10杯龙舌兰。”法斯玛倒是毫不犹豫地又吞下了一杯。本对着蕾伊做出一副无奈的尴尬脸，试图把法斯玛推到一边，法斯玛倒是自己站起身歪歪扭扭地走近蕾伊一步好似认真地说：“睡他。”

本不由分说地把法斯玛拖了回去，不过身材高大的法斯玛让本也毫无办法。法斯玛说罢便揪起几个晕乎乎的学员和赫克斯去了舞池。

半梦半醒地芬恩也稀里糊涂地跃进了舞池，这倒好，就只剩下蕾伊面对本了。蕾伊被刚刚法斯玛的一通话搞得不知所措，她不知道该如何自然地过渡到和本正常谈话，只能拼命地喝着酒杯里的鸡尾酒，努力想出新话题。

“就只剩下我们了。”本先开了口。“希望你不要介意法斯玛说的话，那女人一喝酒就要胡说八道。”本说这话的时候没有看着蕾伊而是盯着舞池左顾右盼，也不知道是真的不在意还是想掩饰自己的不安。

蕾伊依旧有些尴尬，强打精神重新整理了思绪，说起自己事先准备好的腹稿。“我想，你想知道上次你走后的情况。”这时本才仿佛注意到蕾伊似的，转过头凝望蕾伊。本做出让蕾伊请讲的手势。

蕾伊接着讲道：“我把你的花交给了莱娅，它现在就摆在韩的遗像前。”

“谢谢你，蕾伊。我说过我欠你一个人情。”本表情柔和了一些并将自己的座位轻轻往前提了提。

蕾伊鼓起勇气乘胜追击对本说道：“莱娅接到花后很难过，她没和我说，但是我知道她很想你，她想见你。”

“我其实不在乎别人的反应。不过还是谢谢你帮忙。”

“我知道可能由我说不合适，但我希望你能回去见见莱娅。”即使本看起来不是很合作，蕾伊眼中依然透露着期待。

“嗯，蕾伊，我很喜欢你的菜品。上次我吃的点心没猜错是你的作品吧。以我现在的处境来说不合适讲这些。”本攥着仅剩一口苹果酒的玻璃杯，若有所思地吞下最后一口酒后谈到：“但我真心希望你能加入我们第一秩序。不过我不会在培训和比赛中给你放水的。”

蕾伊被突如其来的夸赞差点冲昏头脑，腼腆地笑着想回谢本，不，这家伙在岔开话题，蕾伊在中计前又试图拉回话题。“谢谢你的赏识。可是，现在说的不是我，我想听听你的事情。有什么事情让你不愿意回家？有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

“如果你真的想帮我。”本突然身子前倾，蕾伊和本的脸贴近了不少，在晦暗的灯光下蕾伊看清了本的面色严肃了许多。“彻底离开那个老掉牙的餐厅。我欣赏你的才华，不要在那里让我母亲耗尽你的天赋。你这次的选择是对的，就是认真参加比赛加入第一秩序。”

本对塔图因和莱娅出言不逊惹恼了蕾伊，她容忍不了任何对莱娅的诋毁，为了显现自己毫不胆怯，蕾伊的脸也向前更贴近了本的面庞，很认真地回复道：“我会认真培训，拿到最后的优胜。即便我将来和第一秩序有合约，但没人可以阻止我个人帮助莱娅和塔图因。”就像说这些话还没有完全表明自己的决心似的，蕾伊补充道：“我不知道最后是谁做决策，但我相信凯洛伦的眼界不会因为这些家庭矛盾就否定个人的努力和天赋。如果有影响，那第一秩序不加入也罢。另外，这是你我之间的事，和芬恩也没有关系。”

“你我之间的事？”

“你懂我的意思。”在仅有的光亮里蕾伊看清本挑起眉头，蕾伊没好气地回复了她认为的本这不合时宜的发问。

本好似没感受到蕾伊话语中的怒气一般，凝视的眼神步步向蕾伊紧逼。“有些难题还是不要深入为妙。比如不应该过分美化某些人，让自己沉浸在为别人编织的幻象里。”在说最后一句话的时候，本故意放慢了速度一字一句地吞吐出来。

“哦，如果你不这么混蛋，难题就会解决了。”蕾伊知道本是在针对她对韩和莱娅的感情进行讽刺，这彻底激怒了蕾伊，她毫不犹疑地起身离开沙发。如果不是本索罗的混账发言，蕾伊想自己一定会很喜欢这家酒吧。


	4. 银河帝国

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蕾伊离开酒吧后稀里糊涂地上了本的车，开启了话唠二人组。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 银河帝国（Galactic Empire）是真实存在的星战主题的重金属乐队，新歌the rise of shredi还有Reylo吉他双杀，特别有梗，大家可以食用下方油管链接食用。
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXYC0GrHAvE

火冒三丈的蕾伊没有在舞池找到芬恩，芬恩想必是和那些学员又跑到纽约哪家夜店里狂欢，而蕾伊现在只想回家，她放弃继续找芬恩的念头去了楼外的路边停车场。

一路小跑的蕾伊在那辆破旧卡罗拉前怎么也找不到车钥匙，她恍然想起车钥匙在芬恩那里。更加倒霉的是芬恩的手机在蕾伊的狂轰乱炸下一直无人接听。蕾伊只能寄希望于街边的出租车或者Uber，可是周末的纽约打车回家的难度比蕾伊中奖学金的难度还要多得多。眼见刚要追上的空出租车被不知哪里冲出来的情侣抢先一步，蕾伊实在忍不住大吼道：“见鬼！见鬼！见鬼！”

让蕾伊在自己眼前跑掉的本也没有心思留下来。听见熟悉的声音，驻足在自己车前的本探出头看到了濒临崩溃的蕾伊，绕到他的车前直直地站在停车场前的过道上，犹豫不知该如何对待坏脾气的蕾伊。

蹲在地上蕾伊抬头意识到了要开走车的本，相信老天现在一定是在惩罚她让她露宿街头。但面子不能丢的蕾伊装作什么都没发生一样站起身来，强作镇定地远眺着本。

本和蕾伊在街上平行站立相视，却又无言以对。本抿了抿嘴还是先投降了，忍不住开口问蕾伊：“你想搭一程吗？”

“谢谢。你欠我的人情一笔勾销了。”蕾伊给自己找了个台阶就不由分说地窜进了本的豪车里，纽约的夜晚让蕾伊冻得直哆嗦，她对抵抗本索罗的意志只能等到她暖和后才能继续。蕾伊快要恨死自己了。

等本坐上了自己的驾驶位，狭小空间里蕾伊第一次切实感受到本的体积有多么庞大。从嘈杂的酒吧突然转换到安静得只能听见她和本的喘气声的车内，蕾伊感到十分紧张和窘迫，更何况自己刚刚在酒吧里还对本出言不逊，她大脑飞快转动想寻找一些缓解彼此尴尬又不失姿态的话语。但当本扭头想发言时，蕾伊因紧张而没考虑气氛地脱口对本说：“谢谢你载我回家，特别是经历过刚刚的一些不愉快。但我不会改变我的想法，我不会多说些别的。”

“所以，你打算告诉我你住在哪里吗？还是你打算坐着车跟我回家？”本一本正经地直视前方发问，全然不顾自己的小戏弄让蕾伊耳根子有多红。

蕾伊不仅后悔自己刚才对气氛毫无缓和的发言，更懊悔自己对本的戏弄毫无对策，只能悻悻回答自己的地址。

本确认了蕾伊的住址后似笑非笑地打开了汽车音响。“如果你不想说话，那我们就听听音乐。”汽车便启程奔向布鲁克林了。

蕾伊一听到响起的音符就知道歌名了，在沉默了两首歌的时间后她还是没有忍住好奇心问起本：“你喜欢银河帝国的歌？”

“嗯。所以我可以说话了吗？女士。”本在等红绿灯的时候转向蕾伊，轻轻拨弄他柔软浓密的黑发戏谑地问她。

蕾伊极力克制自己想给本脸上一拳的冲动。每当别人谈论起她最喜欢的乐队时，让她掩饰自己的喜爱实在太困难了。蕾伊尽力压制住激动，她巧妙地回避了本的戏谑而回答道：“如果当你有个好的音乐品味的话，我会愿意聊一聊。银河帝国是纽约最好的乐队，显然你的音乐品味还可以。”

本对蕾伊的“夸赞”赞同地点了点头，终于露出了蕾伊能读懂的笑容说：“看样子你也喜欢他们。楚伊那小子比起做商人确实还是更适合做音乐。”

“我有他们所有的专辑，包括这张。他们的现场太棒了，你知道他们纽约演出的票有多难买吗？诶？等等，你知道楚巴卡什么内幕吗？”

“他们的票很难买？这个我倒是不清楚，如果他们在纽约有演出的话我会抽空去看。”本语气很平和，就像在说要去杂货店买包烟一样随意。“楚伊是我的大学死党。”

蕾伊睁大自己的眼睛紧盯着本直视前方路的面庞，正在消化本丢给她的爆炸新闻。她既怀疑又兴奋地想向本确认。“不会吧。你说你认识楚巴卡？那个银河帝国的主唱？”

“那个原本读商科的傻瓜。谁想到学商的我们一个去唱了歌，另一个去做了厨子，唔，我意思是厨子的员工。”本打着方向盘故作镇定连忙改口以掩饰他的秘密。听着银河帝国的歌和蕾伊驱车“兜风”或许让本过于放松，他都有点震惊刚才自己险些自曝。

不过蕾伊的注意力都在银河帝国上，根本没在意本说自己的部分。她试图多挖出一些内幕消息，满足自己作为粉丝的好奇心。“你得和我讲讲楚巴卡是什么样的人？大学的时候是什么样子的？”

本倒是毫不避讳地回答着：“音乐疯子。我们都不关心什么金融和管理，所以成了商科里的捣乱分子。那个家伙在毕业典礼在台上弹着吉他，对着校长和台下唱歌讽刺学校教育，校长气疯了，不过他总能跑得过保安。”

蕾伊听得津津有味，她没想到在没有人群和不谈塔图因以及第一秩序的时候，本还是有不混蛋的一面的。她迫不及待地想了解楚巴卡和本的故事，以鼓励的语气问本：“你和楚巴卡是怎么在学校里惹麻烦的？你一定也惹了不少麻烦。我相信肯定发生了很多有意思的事情。”

“有没有意思不好说，不过有不少很疯狂的傻事。我给他做过贝斯手，结果因为我们一开始在宿舍排练太吵被邻居投诉好几次，学校不允许我们训练还把乐器没收了。我们把乐器又偷了出来，舍监发现后威胁要开除我们，不过和我们一起拿回乐器的还有校长女儿，她当时是楚伊的女朋友。所以舍监没敢把我们如何，即使我们把他的成人杂志贴在了宿舍公告栏里。你懂的，楚伊永远受女孩子欢迎。”

“而贝斯手永世不得翻身。”蕾伊和本几乎要同时念出来了。二人惊奇地看着对方，不约而同地笑了起来，随着音乐的伴奏越发清脆。对深谙贝斯梗的默契蕾伊几乎想要和本击掌了，她第一次见本笑得如此爽朗。

本佯装无奈地耸肩表示：“所以我退出了演艺事业。”

“做贝斯手，太可怕了。芬恩有一阵子发疯要搞乐队，找不到人弹贝斯差点让我顶上，然后我和他决斗，真的是决斗。我痛扁了他一顿，所以我就成了女主唱，他去弹贝斯了。”

“哈哈，那你得对赫克斯老师下手轻一点，他可是第一秩序的第一贝斯手。我百分之百敢确定培训结束后，法斯玛会和赫克斯的乐队会折磨你们的耳朵。”

“那你是哪个部分？贝斯都没你的份了。”

“不不不，我已经放弃演艺事业了。法斯玛做主唱比赫克斯的贝斯还要可怕。如果换个女主唱也许我可以考虑考虑，不过我一定要做吉他手。”

蕾伊拿手拍了拍自己好提醒本眼前的她也是一位很不错的歌手，至少蕾伊自认为她是。

“如果你和法斯玛决斗赢了的话，我们可以合作。否则法斯玛会把我们吃得骨头渣都不剩。当然法斯玛看起来要比芬恩难度大多了。”

蕾伊突然灵机一动，装作语气轻松地试探道：“不如下周银河帝国纽约演出后的afterparty我们合作一下，你应该知道按惯例歌迷在afterparty会唱他们的歌。”蕾伊始终没放弃她想蹭演出的念头。

“afterparty需要他们现场的票吧。他们这之前一直在欧洲巡演，我倒是好久没见楚伊了，下周的演出我应该会去看看吧。”本感受到了蕾伊期盼的视线，不急不慢地补充说：“不过，你要参加培训，我想你当然是会留在家里学习的。”本忍住笑意，想看看蕾伊的反应，他平日虽然也爱捉弄第一秩序的人，不过从来没有像现在如此热衷于捉弄蕾伊。

蕾伊自然是尴尬又生气地转回了身，在心里一直骂自己竟然期待本索罗这个混蛋，不过她也不愿意让本这么得意，吐槽道：“你去了也应该会被拦下。一个没有主唱的贝斯手，对于任何乐队的现场都是诅咒。”

本被蕾伊的话逗得噗嗤一笑，没想到自己的贝斯黑历史这么多年后被一个少女拿出来嘲笑。本还在回味被嘲的话，差点开过蕾伊住处的路口，幸而被蕾伊的呼喊声叫了回来。

“如果我是凯洛伦知道你做过贝斯手绝对不会让你进第一秩序。而且你还不认识路。”蕾伊见本止不住笑，更是想好好“修理”一番本，除非他帮蕾伊搞到银河帝国的票。

本在蕾伊公寓门口停下了车，依旧面带笑意。他盯着蕾伊的眼睛，眼角微微上扬，却没有吐出一句话。见蕾伊要下车后，他支支吾吾了几秒开口对蕾伊说：“如果你不和我讨论我的家庭和塔图因的话，我可以考虑帮你混进下周他们的纽约现场。”

“只有下一周不讨论。”

“下一个月。”

“成交。”蕾伊喜欢讨价还价，她怕本反悔，立马答应了休战一个月的条件。

本似乎也很满意自己的条件，但是他并不想表现出自己的欣喜，而是佯装自己吃亏了一样向要下车的蕾伊摊手。

蕾伊却没有丝毫掩饰她的高兴，抿嘴微笑着下了车，不忘对车里的“恩人”表达感谢。看着昏暗路灯下的本，蕾伊弯下腰对车内的本说：“谢谢你今天送我，也谢谢你的故事，最重要的是十分感激银河帝国的票。”

本摆了摆手示意小事一桩，补充地说：“不用谢。你最需要的是认真提高厨艺还有歌唱技巧，下周见。”

“我知道啦，贝斯先生。下周见。”心想本这家伙嘴上总是不忘捉弄她，蕾伊皱着鼻子向本吐了吐舌头。

蕾伊三步并两步地跑回了公寓，过山车般的今天让她十分疲惫却又莫名开心。本让她摸不透，他总是无意间会让蕾伊抓狂，还会和蕾伊拌嘴。虽然蕾伊和芬恩也经常拌嘴，不过和本的感觉大不相同。蕾伊想也许是因为本和韩很像？但这也不可能是父爱吧？蕾伊对自己的想法哭笑不得。本比蕾伊大十岁，但她认为和本交流起意外舒畅，比她和塔图因的老伙计波沟通要容易多了。对于和本约定这个月不能继续谈论塔图因的事情，蕾伊另有办法。她认为先旁敲侧击地打探本十年前的离家缘由，以及这十年的经历也是可以接受的。

蕾伊满脑子都在想本是什么样子的人，但没继续想很久就彻底进入了梦乡。


	5. 纳布星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 经历了忙碌的第一周，芬恩周末请蕾伊去了新开的酒吧纳布星。蕾伊和又一次“偶遇”的本发现了芬恩的一个秘密。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗注明：New Order是一只非常著名的80年代新浪潮乐队，想必很多人知道，如果你知道真的不用看我之后的废话。之所以文中提到他们是因为之前鹿炎太太的画用了New Order这个词（不能更冷的脑洞）。第一秩序，最终秩序都不如新秩序好！（狗头）  
> 另外，3月我还会去看他们的现场。（无用信息）想想还有点激动。  
> 乐队经典金曲Blue Monday，最近在电影里出镜率相当高，最新的神奇女侠1984的预告和头号玩家里大出风头，欢迎查阅。

在第一秩序的第一周，蕾伊充实到根本没时间想除了灶台之外的事情。普莱德本店厨师长是她这辈子见过的最严厉的厨师。背负着第一秩序本店招牌的普莱德，在这一周内以第一秩序最严格的本店标准折磨着学员们。那个亚裔女学员萝丝周三的时候因为失误，害怕得在厨房里一直哭。蕾伊很喜欢肉乎乎的萝丝，只能一边忙着自己的菜品，一边帮萝丝处理问题。蕾伊觉得每天都需要带着两个脑袋才够用，晚上来不及洗澡就会在沙发上睡着。本和银河帝国她也几乎抛之脑后，因为本这周一直没有出现，赫克斯和法斯玛倒是每天上午会和大家打个招呼。

至于芬恩，上周在酒吧抛下蕾伊的第二天下午，他才回公寓。蕾伊没放过这个和芬恩吵架的机会，谎称自己打车回家花光了零花钱。芬恩虽然从来不知悔改，但为了表达歉意，承诺周五晚上请蕾伊出去玩。

终于熬到周五培训结束，蕾伊其实已经要身子散架了，如果不是芬恩请她去的新开的纳布星酒吧太有吸引力，蕾伊宁愿在家中的小浴缸里泡澡。她回家后迅速洗了个热水澡去除身上的油烟味，然后认真打理了自己深褐色的长发，盘起了一个简洁的小发髻，最后拿出周末专用化妆品用心给自己画了一副精致素雅的妆容。她也不用担心芬恩嫌弃自己慢，因为每次芬恩打扮花的时间可比蕾伊多得多。换上剪裁合身的绀色连衣裙后，蕾伊拖上还在犹豫穿哪双鞋的芬恩出了门。

“说好了，今天的酒全算你的。”蕾伊在酒吧门口和芬恩约定好。

“没问题，但是你最好在我喝醉前带我走。”芬恩整理着自己的夹克衫带着蕾伊进了酒吧。

他们找了一个靠窗户的位置坐下，还没等蕾伊想好要点什么酒的时候，芬恩和她就看见了两位熟人坐在斜后右侧角落里的桌边。

法斯玛也看见了他们，向这边大力地挥着手。正在品着手中威士忌的本顺着法斯玛的方向，猝不及防地与蕾伊四目相对。芬恩见法斯玛挥手示意让他们过去拼桌，就拉起蕾伊去了本的桌子，也没有问蕾伊同不同意。有其他人在场的时候，蕾伊发现自己见到本很是不自在，毕竟芬恩和法斯玛可不知道她和本打过多少回合。本在人多的时候也总是沉默寡言，眼神一直飘忽不定，最终落在了眼前的酒中。

而不管任何场合，法斯玛永远都是最爱谈天论地的那个。“亲爱的，你们这周感觉如何？我听说普莱德把你们练得够呛。”

芬恩又整理了一下他的头发，一脸苦笑道：“普莱德老师懂得很多，想用一周的时间让我们赶超他。我感觉自己老了至少20岁。”

“哈哈，芬恩，我真喜欢你的幽默感。蕾伊你觉得如何呢？”

被点到名字的蕾伊没想好该如何表达她很喜欢高强度的训练，还让自己在本面前看起来很有深度。她也不知道自己为什么要在乎本的眼光，思考了几秒后却说了很尴尬地玩笑：“我很喜欢这种强度，能学到很多知识。我一个大脑接收普莱德老师的知识已经不够用了，我脑中的其他知识，比如音乐知识已经被侵占了。我猜我现在应该是个音痴。”蕾伊是改不掉紧张时 爱说不合时宜的俏皮话的恶习了。

法斯玛和芬恩听得云里雾里，只能报以礼节性的微笑。本却扑哧一声，被刚吞咽下的酒呛到，只能握拳捂着嘴忍住笑。强作镇定后，抬头以一贯戏谑的笑意看着蕾伊说：“这是我听过的形容普莱德最好的比喻。你很适合给普莱德做下手。”

法斯玛若有所思地扭头审视着本。这时酒吧里响起了New Order的《Blue Monday》，法斯玛突然眉飞色舞，对着大家说：“这是我最喜欢的歌，这家新酒吧的怀旧风格太对我胃口了。有谁想和我去跳舞？”法斯玛显然对芬恩歪了一下头，芬恩接受法斯玛的邀请，二人冲进了另一侧的舞池。

他们怎么总是那么爱跳舞。蕾伊回想起上周五的经历，在怀疑她眼前只是在做梦。

“又只剩下我们了。这是巧合吗？”先是本道破了蕾伊的疑惑。

“这点我还想问你呢。贝斯手你在搞什么鬼吗？你在盯着我练唱功嘛。”蕾伊眯起眼睛装作质问本的样子。

“看样子你还是更喜欢餐饮业，我很欣慰。如果你做普莱德的下属，一定非常有趣。你需要多给他讲些你那种令人难懂的笑话，我想要看他的反应。刚才你说话后，你看到法斯玛的脸了吗？太糟糕了，那个笑话。”本从店员手里接过两杯新的威士忌，一杯递给了蕾伊，扬起嘴角和蕾伊碰杯。

蕾伊口渴了极了，端起威士忌一饮而尽。吓得本看着他手中满满的酒杯，又看着蕾伊的，满脸写着拒绝。蕾伊很满意自己没说话便“回敬”了本，但也不忘补刀道：“可是你笑了，你品味也很糟糕。和普莱德老师做搭档很有趣，不过和你做同事，嗯……你太难缠了。

“嘿。”本微微调整自己后仰在座位上的姿势，正坐起靠向蕾伊说：“楚伊是我的朋友。他很喜欢美食，你看他胖成那个样子你也知道。你可以拿着你的甜点去afterparty接近他，绝对比其他女歌迷要令人印象深刻。不过如果没有眼前的我，你只能抱着甜点喂自己了。”

“本，注意你的语言。他不胖，只是有点，额，有点壮实而已。你也很壮实。”蕾伊伸出右手指了指面前的本，但趁着本要反驳她之前蕾伊接着说道：“ 不管如何，还是谢谢你告诉我这条非常有价值的情报。你比我还有追男主唱的经验，我都要开始怀疑你的取向了。”

本怔了一下，他可从来没被怀疑过取向，最关键的是他可不想被眼前的这位女孩怀疑，有点慌忙地想解释道：“这位女士，第一秩序里有些人可能看起来没那么直，但是我可不是那一路。我喜欢有厨艺的人。”

“包括有厨艺的男人。”蕾伊低头咯咯笑着本的语无伦次。

“热爱饮食的女孩子。”本被蕾伊的笑声搞得更加错乱，不自觉地提高了嗓门想弥补自己的语无伦次，但是因为嗓音有点激动引得旁桌几人的注目。

这下子换做蕾伊有些不好意思了。在情急之下，本的声音显得很诚挚。蕾伊在想热爱饮食的女孩子里自己也算作是一份子吧，当然学员里的女生也不少，更别提第一秩序里有多少优秀的女厨师。还有凯洛伦，蕾伊一直猜测凯洛伦是位女士。蕾伊认为本绝对不想和塔图因的人有什么联系，自己一定是在胡思乱想对号入座。

本为了掩饰自己的尴尬在拼命喝着杯中物，但是他的眼睛没有离开过蕾伊。蕾伊也不知道自己该如何打破有点窘迫的局面，一直心砰砰跳地看着本喝酒。等本的酒也喝光了，二人隔着酒吧的小圆桌僵持着观察对方。蕾伊注意到本今天还是穿着他那件机车夹克，不过今天本的胡须倒是剃得干净许多，清爽的面颊让蕾伊意识到她从来没仔细研究过本的五官细节。蕾伊更庆幸自己化了妆，她可不想一脸油污得被人盯着。但是想到酒吧这闷热的地方，蕾伊还是想去检查一下自己的妆容，顺便从这个局面逃走。蕾伊对盯着她的本说：“我想我们可以休战一刻，容许我离开一下。”说完便拿着小手包去了卫生间。

酒吧的卫生间是几个独立的隔间，蕾伊走向最深处的隔间，她一向喜欢角落，但是打开门的一瞬间蕾伊万分后悔自己的决定。

法斯玛和芬恩纠缠在一起。

蕾伊大脑彻底停止转动。就在她无法做出任何身体指令之时，身后突然有一股热气靠近了蕾伊，高大的本站在蕾伊身后探出头也被眼前这一幕震住，他趁法斯玛和芬恩还没注意到他们之前，立即把门关上，拉起蕾伊逃出酒吧。

直到蕾伊离开酒吧，她才缓过神来。她看着同样惊魂未定的本，做出难以置信的表情，而本也张着嘴吃惊得无法开口，只不过两秒后俩人都对着对方捧腹大笑了起来。

“我就知道为什么那么巧在这里遇到你们。今天是法斯玛说她想来这里的。”本抱头回想自己被法斯玛当作了僚机的一晚。

自言不明，蕾伊和本一样被耍了。她也确认了本的说法：“我也是被芬恩带来的。见鬼！所以上周我们是不是也被耍了？我真是个傻瓜竟然被耍了两次。”

“不仅被耍了，还被强制看了那么可怕的东西。他们俩就像曼达洛人抱着Baby Yoda纠缠在一起演了一部JJA拍的垃圾电影。我的天，我这辈子都要做噩梦了。”本的双手在模仿他看到的情形，被蕾伊连忙制止。

“芬恩还说要请我，这倒好我现在酒都醒了，还很饿。”

“你刚刚看了恐怖片，竟然还吃得下东西。”

“我来的时候看到那条街有一个土耳其烤肉摊，看起开还不错，我想去吃。”

本像是听到了第二个可怕的故事一样，睁大眼睛询问蕾伊：“你吃那些街头零食？”

“当然。这里是纽约啊。”蕾伊充满疑问地直视本的双眼，即便站直身的时候抬头看一米九的本有些困难。“唉？你不会没吃过土耳其烤肉街边小吃吧？你是怎么在餐饮界混的。”

“我只在店里吃食物。街边的东西。不，我拒绝。莱娅没教过你对食物的尊重吗？”见蕾伊侧头对本露出得意的笑，本连忙提醒道：“这一个月是你不许和我说家里的事，我可以，但我再也不说了。”

虽然蕾伊推不动本，但她还是尝试用双掌推着本的后背，还不忘劝说本：“做餐饮，也要多尝试各种食物，这可以给你提供很多灵感。今天我请你吃，你不能拒绝。”

本实在不能拒绝蕾伊的邀请，在蕾伊的“推动下”不情不愿地走到了小吃摊前。蕾伊很热情地向本介绍了几种口味，本最终选择了牛肉口味，蕾伊则选择了普通的鸡肉。

初春夜里的寒风中，没有比手捧着热腾腾的烤肉饼更有幸福感的事情了。蕾伊双手握着香气扑鼻的烤肉狠狠地咬了一大口后，眼神示意让本模仿她一起咬饼。本思索着眼前这个狼吞虎咽的小女孩是种什么生物，小心翼翼地尝试了一小口他的烤肉。酒后且受过惊吓的本意外地很喜欢烤肉的味道，紧接着咬下第二口，并对已经吃了一半烤肉的蕾伊不停点头。

“你看我就知道那一家会好吃。你的牛肉好吃吗？”

本咽下了第二口后说：“竟然还不错。不过如果这个牛肉再提前入一下味，这个酱料再少放一些蛋黄酱，换上酸奶酱也许也不错。”

“你懂得也蛮多的嘛。不愧是餐饮世家的……”蕾伊还没说完，本就对她做了一个“一”的手势，以防止她忘记他们的一个月之约。“知道啦，我记得。我只想说我这个鸡肉的也不错，你想尝试一下吗？”其实是蕾伊想吃本的牛肉烤肉。

虽然本嘴上说着“你那个就剩一半了”，还是乖乖地和蕾伊交换了食物。并在蕾伊期待的眼神下吞下了一口换来的鸡肉烤肉。“我更喜欢这个，鸡肉的味道处理得不错。”

蕾伊快速地吃完了本的烤肉，很满意地拍着本的上臂，因为她够不到肩膀。“尝试新鲜事物总有意外收获，本。”

“非常感谢你请我吃烤肉，让我看到那画面后好受一些。”本说起法斯玛和芬恩的事还是有些面部扭曲。他转向蕾伊的时候，看见蕾伊嘴角上挂着她狼吞虎咽后的酱汁。不知什么力量使本伸出手指擦了擦蕾伊的嘴角。

蕾伊站在路边石化般地僵住身体等本擦完她的嘴角。本巨大的手掌和蕾伊的脸面积差不多，手指头像手艺人一般有着粗糙的纤维，但动作很轻柔，表情像是在擦一件精美瓷器般认真。直到本收回手，将手指沾的酱汁在纸巾上擦干净后，他才意识到了自己刚才的行为有些挑逗。蕾伊和本陷入了今晚第二次的沉默。

蕾伊裹紧了连衣裙外的薄外套，低头盯着她的鞋尖掩饰内心的慌乱，她现在没法直视本的眼睛。气氛又变得很奇怪，本索罗怎么了？一定是法斯玛和芬恩的事情扰乱了他们。蕾伊感到脸很烫，呼吸也不流畅，她讨厌这种身体反应。但是她一点也不讨厌本，只是一想到本和莱娅的关系就感觉更加窒息。

本一直摸着自己的鼻梁，整理脑中的言语体系，平时总能讽刺他人的本此时却想不出合适的词汇。

“我”本还是觉得他该先打破沉默。“我的车就停在街角，你想搭一程吗？作为你请我吃烤肉的感谢。”

蕾伊有点犹豫，但是因为这个月没有塔图因的收入手里吃紧得很，故作镇定地回答本：“因为芬恩那家伙，你都快对我公寓的路驾轻就熟了。”

二人沉默着上了本的车，蕾伊痛恨芬恩在潇洒快活，而让她不得不面对今晚突然和本变得奇怪的气氛，她从来没有这样的经验。蕾伊不明白芬恩和法斯玛的关系对本有什么影响，她想试探本的想法。系紧安全带后，蕾伊先开了口：“芬恩那家伙真是狡猾。和法斯玛在一起的话，他岂不是在培训里很有优势。”

“法斯玛热衷于玩乐，没想到现在换了这种口味。不过我相信她是个公私分明的人。芬恩在最终评选里不会得到任何好处。”

“不过这事还是需要守秘不是吗？这可能会影响学员人心。毕竟不是每个人都会这么想。你很难解释这些私事。我觉得有必要避嫌。”

“我想他们应该就是玩一玩。法斯玛也不是最终评审。而且第一秩序的人并不太在意别人眼光。我并没有很在意。”本很斩钉截铁地回答蕾伊的发问，似乎不止在为法斯玛辩解。

蕾伊想即使本有自己的想法，也并不能保证第一秩序背后的凯洛伦会如何看待法斯玛。“最终评审是凯洛伦吗？我们有机会见到他吗？他会介意吗？”蕾伊继续追问本。

本故作认真地回答着：“凯洛伦也许最后会和大家见面吧，这得看他的心情。他和我一样也是这种想法，如果他在乎别人的想法，就不会有第一秩序了。”

蕾伊见本似乎很了解餐饮业最大悬疑的凯洛伦，又开启了自己的八卦雷达，紧接着问道：“说到凯洛伦。她是什么样子？凯洛伦其实是个女人对不？”

本屏住呼吸，以防止他没忍住笑得太大声，蕾伊奇怪的想法总能让本哭笑不得。他试图为“自己”辩解着：“凯洛伦是个帅哥。百分之百的帅哥。你怎么会觉得他是女人？”

“我想是因为他的手法很细腻，像是一个情感很丰富的人。我吃过布鲁克林店开业那次他亲手做的菜品。他对食物的那种感性，我第一口吃下去就很感动。不知道你能不能明白，味觉对于美食的共鸣，我之前从来都没有过那种共鸣。所以这次我才选择挑战培训的。我很好奇他是什么样的人，为什么会做出这么美味的食物。”蕾伊提起凯洛伦的时候，总是充满感性和钦佩。

本对蕾伊突然的真情流露既得意又有些感动，有些动情地回复着蕾伊： “哇唔，我想他如果听到你这段话会很感动。凯洛伦是一位，嗯，我见过的最优秀的餐饮人。我想他会很愿意和你交流，不过前提是你要给他打工。他一定会喜欢你的菜肴。”

“我真的很希望最终能见到他。但我不是很相信你的审美，如果我是帅哥的话，我会天天在ins发自拍宣传我的店。”

“他天天健身，身材别提有多棒。不露面只是想让大家都关注菜品，而不是他的秀发和颜值。”本刚刚酝酿的感动被蕾伊的质疑打断了，让他颇有些气急败坏地为凯洛伦美言几句。

本对凯洛伦的形容令蕾伊有些迷惑，以审视的眼神看着本说：“看样子你很喜欢凯洛伦的外貌。我从没见过哪个男人这么深情地描述另一个男人。你是不是……”

本知道蕾伊又有什么脑洞，抢先一步，皱着眉头很严肃认真地盯着蕾伊说：“我知道你要说什么。我只喜欢女人。凯洛伦也是。”

“喜欢热爱美食的女人的先生，你又一次开过我家路口了。”

本慌忙地转着方向盘，倒回蕾伊公寓的街道，蕾伊这个女孩子令他很抓狂。“看样子你很热爱美食，至少是凯洛伦的美食。”本模仿起蕾伊的口吻，在公寓门前踩住了刹车。

蕾伊好像胸口有团火在燃烧，侧头见本正盯着他放在方向盘的双手，略显慌忙地对本说：“唔，法斯玛和芬恩的事，我们保守秘密好吗？你今天又差点迷路了，不过还是感谢你又一次周末送我回家。”本还是没有将头转过来，只是微微地点了点头。“额，谢谢你，本。所以……在你还记得回家的路之前,我就先下车了。我还得看看普莱德厨师长的作业。我们下周见。不……我是说之后见。”

蕾伊的手刚触到车门，本才好似听到蕾伊的话。

“蕾伊。”

听到自己名字的蕾伊下意识地转回了身体，想着本要对她说什么。

本什么都没有说。他只是轻轻地吻了眼前的女孩儿。

一片空白，蕾伊的大脑一片空白。本的唇瓣温柔地碰触着蕾伊，蕾伊能感受到本的温度，以及他紊乱的气息。吻的味道是甜的，蕾伊小心翼翼地吮吸着本的味道。

几秒犹如百年一般漫长，直到本缓缓退回身子，蕾伊才回过神看清本眼里的柔光，宛若星辰般璀璨。

“我想……我该走了。晚安，本。”

“晚安，蕾伊。”本咬着下唇，不舍得看着蕾伊下车。

关上公寓门后的蕾伊几乎要瘫倒在沙发上，她刚才吻了本索罗，莱娅和韩的儿子。她怀疑自己是喝多了，起身确认窗外以说服自己刚才可能是个梦，可她很清楚地看到了本的车还停在一楼。本在车内看见了蕾伊，前车灯打了双闪像是在和蕾伊打招呼。蕾伊被本的打招呼方式逗弄得笑出声，她拿起身旁的台灯拉了两次开关，告诉本她收到了“信号”。

本见到蕾伊安全到家，便安心地启动了车。他是多么喜欢这个女孩儿。


	6. 旧情人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蕾伊再经历过昨晚和本的吻之后，脑袋很混乱。她怀着心事和芬恩见了波，不仅得知卢克要回来的消息，还意外得知了波的过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有其他CP客串，章末甜饼。（其实是把两章拆开了。）～特殊时期，只能祝各位太太身体健康，病毒退散。

蕾伊清楚地记得，周六晚上本应该要带她混进银河帝国的演出。只不过在昨晚那个慌乱的吻之后，情况变得不同了，本把周六的事似乎忘得一干二净。今天该见本那家伙吗？蕾伊把自己的脑袋压在枕头下。

莱娅在某种意义上像是蕾伊的母亲，而本这十年却对生父生母不闻不问，蕾伊痛恨本身在福中不知福。她怎么能瞒着莱娅和本有纠缠，蕾伊越想越懊恼。她明明是为了解决莱娅母子的问题去接近本的，不曾想现在徒增更多的烦恼。蕾伊更鄙视在培训期间和第一秩序的人有罗曼蒂克，比如她和芬恩。

她喘不过气，起身去卫生间用冷水洗脸。在冷却的作用下，蕾伊的脑内缓慢地工作起来。

“一定要在解决莱娅和本的问题之后，再考虑其他问题。”蕾伊擦干脸，对着镜中的自己说，她想以这种方式鼓励自己。

“蕾伊，别忘了，今天和波有约。”芬恩敲击着卫生间的门。

芬恩可算是回家了，蕾伊原谅不了他。

“我知道你和法斯玛的事。你这次真的玩过火了。”蕾伊立即冲出门外，对着芬恩吼道。

芬恩知道自己瞒不住蕾伊，耸着肩以惯有的认错态度说：“我知道你应该知道了。但是今天我们先去见波好吗？之后你想怎么吼我都可以。”

波和他们约在第一秩序附近的咖啡馆，因为结束后蕾伊想去第一秩序拿些资料，芬恩也许会去找法斯玛。

“什么？你和第一秩序的人搞到了一起。你小子疯了吗？”波极力地克制自己的嗓音，冲着芬恩低吼。

“就这么发生了。我知道你会教训我，我也知道这可能很麻烦。但是波，事情就是发生了。而且还有更糟糕的。”芬恩顿住瞥了身旁的蕾伊，又转向波说：“还有就是，本索罗也在第一秩序。蕾伊知道的更多。”

蕾伊不满地瞪了一眼芬恩，接着故作镇定地对波解释：“本索罗是第一秩序的品牌策划什么的。我们没想到他会在第一秩序，不过我会尝试让他和莱娅重新建立联系。”

“你们请了一个月的假，说是要去附近见什么福利院的朋友，我已经尽力给你们做掩护了。结果你们现在都只会捅篓子。我一开始就不赞成你们和第一秩序扯上关系。那个收购狂魔凯洛伦，我也不知道有什么吸引你们的。”

“波，我们对你做的事情真地感激不尽，但是你知道我和芬恩需要奖学金，我想多学习东西去支持塔图因。”蕾伊真挚地看着有些恼怒的波。

“你们也知道现在塔图因的状况没那么好，第一秩序这种破网红公司会虎视眈眈地盯着塔图因。莱娅现在需要你们。”

芬恩也在极力证明他和蕾伊的目的。“就像蕾伊说的，我们为了莱娅需要做出改变。如果我们顺利拿到奖学金的话，莱娅暂时就不用雇佣我们了，可以暂时精简一下团队。”

“我知道你们的出发点。可是……第一秩序这种靠着网络发家，最终去吞并其他老店，扰乱餐饮市场多样化的企业，我真的非常讨厌。这不道德。”波神情凝重地叹了口气。“而且这次我还有件事要告诉你们，卢克两周后要从欧洲回来了。莱娅请他回来支援店里。”

“那个卢克舅舅？和本出走貌似有关系的人？”蕾伊略微激动地向波确认。

波对蕾伊点了点头。“所以，你们俩那个周末需要帮我去机场接他，还要搬行李。”

话音未落，波身后的推门声引起芬恩和蕾伊的注意，橙红头发的赫克斯想不吸引人注意都很难。

“嗨，赫克斯先生。”蕾伊和芬恩异口同声地打着招呼。

“午安。周末还在第一秩序附近转呢。”

“我们和朋友出来聊一聊餐饮。”芬恩打着手势指向了坐在对面的波。

赫克斯和波打了照面后，竟然都愣住了。赫克斯有些震惊地说：“额，没想到这么巧。波，我们有多久没见面了。”

波右手搓了搓自己的脸，没有看赫克斯而是盯着眼前的地面。“从大学毕业后？”

“所以你们是朋友？”赫克斯指了指蕾伊和芬恩。

“嗯，他们之前和我一起工作过。”

“见到你很高兴。我很久都联系不到你。”赫克斯脸色突然有些红润了起来，热情地想和波聊天。蕾伊从未见过赫克斯这般。

波继续有些冷淡地回答道：“我比较忙。”干瘪地对着赫克斯一笑。

赫克斯见波的态度冷漠，略显尴尬地对三人说：“那我不打扰你们聊天了。回见。”

看着赫克斯落寞地去柜台点外卖咖啡时，蕾伊和芬恩沸腾了。芬恩嘴巴大开大合，小声问着：“你是怎么认识赫克斯的？”

“我们是大学同学。”波嘬着咖啡，眼神回避着对面二人。

“看起来，你不太喜欢你这个大学同学。”芬恩打趣道。

“学校里总有几个家伙让你特别讨厌。”

波刚说完，赫克斯端着他的外卖咖啡又折了回来。“嘿，波，大学毕业后我真的联系过你很多次。你确实一直没有回复我。这是我的名片。”赫克斯另一只手从口袋里掏出一张名片递给了波。“记得一定要联系我。我等着回复。”

波勉强地接下赫克斯的名片，也没有回复赫克斯。

赫克斯见波接下名片，不易察觉地嘴角抽动着。“那我们回见。”

当赫克斯走出店门后，蕾伊和芬恩立马贴近波眯起双眼。蕾伊放开嘴中轻咬着的手指，怀疑地审度着波。“你们俩到底是什么关系？你知道你骗得过芬恩，你骗不过我。”

波满不情愿地眼神转向了二人组，左右晃动着脑袋，好像要做很大决心一般。他最终还是屈服了。“我和他在大学有过一段感情。”

“哇唔。”蕾伊和芬恩双双捂住嘴，不敢相信自己的耳朵。“你和那个橙毛？”芬恩又确认了一遍。

“嗯。大学很短暂的一段。”

“所以波你是正式向我们出柜了吗？我为你感到自豪，我就知道你是。”蕾伊将双手搭在波的左手上，以表示她的支持。

“我们永远支持你。看样子我们和第一秩序都有关系了。”芬恩也将手搭在波的右手上。

“你们俩打住。不要想蒙混过关。这和你们的不一样。”波抽出手，嫌弃地说。

“额，有什么不一样？”芬恩摊开手臂问。

蕾伊的好奇心又被挑起了。“你和他到底为什么分手了？他看起来还对你念念不忘。”

波白了对面二人一眼，一副拒绝回答地表情，但熬不过蕾伊一直摇着他的手臂。“我告诉你们可以，但是你们要保密，之后也再不要和我提。而且，我求你们这一个月少闯祸。卢克非常聪明，他一眼就能看出来你们有没有撒谎。你们和第一秩序的事低调点好吗？特别是蕾伊你不要瞎掺合本的事情。芬恩，你也是，赶快给我断了和那女人的关系。听清楚了吗？”

芬恩耷拉着脑袋说了句“好”。蕾伊假笑着机械地点头。

波接着说：“大学毕业后我们在人生选择方向上有些分歧，赫克斯就是喜欢那种喜欢权威的人。我接受不了。就这么简单。”

“所以你就甩了他？还不回他的电话？”蕾伊惊奇地看着波，她总觉得波在轻描淡写。

“你们成熟点后就懂了。”

“他给你名片了，你可以尝试着联系他。你看他那么……那么脸红？”蕾伊实在找不到合适的词形容赫克斯。

“我们都需要低调点。这件事到此为止。你们两个捣蛋鬼，记得下下周和我去迎接卢克。”说罢波起身买了单就此道别。芬恩说要和别人见面。蕾伊猜想对方一定是法斯玛，但是她现在没心情和芬恩吵架，她想去第一秩序拿些学习资料。蕾伊在犹豫需不需要回家做些甜点，昨晚之后她和本没有任何联系，她发现本和她竟然都没有对方的手机号码，但是她还是忍不住每两分钟就检查一下自己的手机。

蕾伊从第一秩序拿到想要的资料后正准备从侧门回家，听见有人喊她的名字。

本急匆匆地迈着大步子跑向蕾伊，微微粗喘地在蕾伊面前站定。他望着转过身等他的蕾伊，好像在思考如何开口，舒展着眉头说：“楚伊不喜欢香草味的东西。”

蕾伊原本见到本心跳得很快，但听到本不知所云，一时愣住不知如何作答。

本看见蕾伊有些不解的表情，略微尴尬地解释道：“我的意思是，今晚七点开场，你还记得银河乐队的演出吧。”

“我以为你要出尔反尔。”蕾伊不敢看本，只能盯着地面轻描淡写。

“我没有你的联系方式。我没想到你会出现在这里，真是太巧了。早知道我就不用给你的公寓留言了。”

蕾伊又迷惑了，她不懂本说得留言是什么意思，抬头询问本：“什么留言？”

本捋了捋发丝，声音变得很小。“额……你回家看看就知道了。”

“唔，我想在第一秩序应该能查到我的联系方式？”

“所以，我们七点到那里。需要我接你吗？”本故意没有理会蕾伊的疑问，眼神澄澈地凝视蕾伊。

蕾伊又好气又好笑，不过她比之前心跳得更加快了，不清楚是因为演出还是因为本。“我们在演出现场门口见吧。谢谢你的提醒，我会换个口味做甜点的。”

本听见蕾伊的回复，僵硬的面庞满满柔和开来，轻笑着说：“那到时七点见。”

蕾伊紧张得点头回应后，就故作镇定地转身回家了。昨晚的事，本和她都没有提，那个吻她可以当作没发生过吗？蕾伊心情很乱，她和本现在是什么关系，她是否该和本说清楚她不想回避莱娅的问题。

心如一团乱麻，蕾伊很快到了家。门上贴着一张字条。蕾伊小心翼翼地把字条扯下来，进门坐到沙发上读。

Hi, ~~女孩儿~~ 如果你还记得今晚银河帝国的演出，六点我在公寓楼下等你。

期待你的歌喉和小甜饼。我准备好了吉他。😊

退休贝斯手

“这个傻瓜。”蕾伊轻笑着。


	7. 现场之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本如约带领蕾伊进到了银河帝国的现场，万人迷楚巴卡似乎透露了本的一些秘密。拥挤的人群，酩酊大醉的歌迷，肾上腺素上升的蕾伊和本关系迅速更进一步。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有车。。。（心累交瘁  
> 此章节写得既曲折又辛苦，人生起起伏伏，2020年生活只不过更操蛋而已。
> 
> 说点废话，上周末英国伟大的后朋乐队 Gang of four的吉他手Andy Gill与世长辞，年仅64岁。  
> 他人生的最后一场演出是去年11月的上海，我很遗憾亚巡没去，总想着以后总有机会，结果永远没有以后了。  
> 我的朋友去年去见他的时候和他聊天，他还很抱歉自己因为生病推迟原定于去年3月的中国巡演，说自己愿意见到大家。  
> 珍惜每一次人生体验，珍惜每一次和爱的人的相聚，谁知道这一次是否是最后一次。  
> 以后有机会开别的文章祭奠 Gang of four和Andy吧。RIP Andy
> 
> 抱歉搞得如此郁闷的Notes。所以文章质量影响是肯定有的，有机会精修吧。

穿银河乐队的巡演T恤还是穿裙子，是个问题。

蕾伊不想把自己打扮得太过刻意，还是套上了在集市上淘的古着巡演T恤，打包了巧克力甜饼如约到达Live House。

本站在霓虹灯牌下，双手插在夹克外套的兜里，硕大的左脚一只不停地摩擦着地面，他今天用心地剃干净了自己的胡须。本见到蕾伊端着甜饼从马路对面跑过来，冲着蕾伊腼腆一笑。

“抱歉，你等了很久吗？”

“没有，我其实才刚到。”本提起右手捋起前额的秀发，故作潇洒地和蕾伊走进大门。本和工作人员说了几句话后，跑回蕾伊身边领着她去了后台。

蕾伊兴奋不已，但立马压制住自己开心得想跳高的主意，尽力冷静地赞扬着本：“哇唔，我没想到你真的认识楚巴卡，还能带我进后台。你是什么神仙？

“我可没想到你还会夸人。”本还是没放弃一切和蕾伊“斗争”的机会。

蕾伊没有时间和本斗嘴，因为她很快便看见坐在沙发上，留着一头利落金发的楚巴卡。她理了理自己的鬓角，站在本的身后，谨慎地观察着偶像。

楚巴卡见到本和蕾伊进来，很开心地站起身和本拥抱着说：“老兄，好久不见，别来无恙吧？让我看看你带了谁来？”楚巴卡充满好奇地向蕾伊伸出了手，“你好，我是楚巴卡，很高兴见到你。”

“你好，我是蕾伊。见到你太荣幸了，我快要激动哭了，我是你的死忠粉。”蕾伊和楚巴卡握手后，便迫不及待地掀开外套，露出里面的T恤激动地展示着。

“哈哈，我也很高兴见到你。你对乐手的品味棒极了。嗨，贝斯手，你不如给我们拍张照吧。”楚巴卡不由分说地把手机递给了皱眉盯着蕾伊T恤出神的本，示意本给自己和蕾伊拍合照。

本脸上写着很不情愿的表情，接过楚巴卡的手机，敷衍地看着搂抱蕾伊的楚巴卡，快速按下快门。蕾伊迅速把自己的手机也递给本，“还有我的手机，退休贝斯手。”

“垃圾主唱，垃圾吉他手。”本小声地嘟哝着。

蕾伊太过激动，根本听不清本的抱怨。她端起手中的甜品盒腼腆地送给楚巴卡，“我想演出后，你可能想补充点能量，这是我做的巧克力甜饼，100%纯素食。”

“哈，太感谢你了蕾伊，看样子你从本那里学了不少厨艺，他现在还……”

本听见楚巴卡的话后，立即打断了楚巴卡：“蕾伊本身就是位优秀的厨师。我们去二楼看你的演出啦。”没等楚巴卡想多说几句，本就迫不及待地想离开，他怕楚巴卡说出些不该让蕾伊知道的事情。

“如果你们有时间，欢迎参加afterparty，今天你们的酒水算我的。”楚巴卡笑盈盈地对蕾伊说。

“谢谢你的邀请，我一定会去的，祝银河帝国今晚演出成功。一会儿见。”要不是本拉着蕾伊的胳膊，她很想一直坐在楚巴卡身边，不说话地盯着他。

本可不是这么想，他想把蕾伊尽快隔离到主唱把妹安全范围，大步流星地走上了二楼的VIP平台区域。蕾伊跟着身材高大的本的步伐很是吃力，到达二楼后对本抱怨道：“如果你把腿借给我，我才能跟上步伐。”

“楚巴卡需要多休息。而且还要讨论一下你想在afterparty上表演什么？”本心虚地辩解着。

“这得取决于你今天想弹哪一首？对了，你的吉他呢？”

“抢楚伊的。”

蕾伊兴奋又神秘地问道：“你能替我抢到鼓手的鼓槌，今晚的歌单，和楚巴卡的拨片吗？”

本眯起眼睛，从后方桌子上端起啤酒递给蕾伊，表情不太晴朗。“我下次争取把乐队四人打包送给你当圣诞礼物。”

“一言为定。”面对本的讽刺，蕾伊吐了吐舌头。

本喝掉了一整杯啤酒，又拿起一杯金汤力消灭了大半。他挠着脑袋，终于鼓起勇气开口说：“昨天。”

“我还做了些备用饼干，给你尝一尝。”蕾伊从包里掏出了一小盒饼干，打断了本。

“算你还有些良心。”本抓起饼干，吞下了整块饼干。品尝过后，他对蕾伊伸出了硕大的大拇指，“嗯，想法有些创意，我喜欢。”

蕾伊很开心收到本的赞赏，笑着问他；“你刚刚想说什么，我没听清。”

本面对蕾伊的追问，被饼干噎了一下，急忙端起金汤力一口灌入喉。“我刚刚说，昨晚，嗯……你和我那之后。”

蕾伊倒吸了一口凉气，她该如何回答本。但是还没有等本说下去，暖场乐队登台拨响了吉他。口哨声，欢呼声，乐器轰鸣声，蕾伊根本听不清本要说什么。

“该死。”本拍着前额满是懊恼，不过他还是很绅士地牵起蕾伊走到了二楼边缘，肩并肩地欣赏期盼已久的表演。

暖场乐队结束后，二楼突然涌入很多人。本告诉蕾伊这些人一定是楚巴卡的前女友们，还有前女友们的男朋友们和闺蜜。蕾伊颇为好奇地观察着每一个人的脸，想总结出楚巴卡的喜好。可是前女友们和她们的朋友大多都喝得醉醺醺，互相推搡着对方，直到蕾伊和本的空间被挤占。本从和蕾伊肩并肩的友好姿势，变成了半个身子重叠了蕾伊的位置。本索性站在蕾伊的身后，坚实的双臂环握住蕾伊两侧的栏杆，形成了一个小小的保护圈。蕾伊手心一直在出汗，即使本和她还保持着几厘米的距离。

情况在银河乐队登场时变得更加“糟糕”。后方不受控的人群以一股很大的力量向前推挤，本被身后的男人推着，现在本的半个身子紧贴着蕾伊，蕾伊从脸红到了脖子。本也很尴尬又无奈地看着蕾伊，“多喝点啤酒防止中暑。”

蕾伊身后的男人不停地向前挤，试图冲入第一排。本转过身抓住这个男人的肩膀，表情十分严肃地威胁道：“嘿，如果你再挤这位女士，我会把你从二楼推下去。”

“那你好好抱紧你的女朋友。”那个男人冲着本的脸叫道。

“我知道怎么和女孩子相处。”本显然气势少了一半，没好气地嘟哝着。他小心地右臂握紧蕾伊的右侧栏杆，保护着蕾伊。

蕾伊一动不动地看完了整场演出，她很清楚自己的左侧都浸满了自己和本的汗液。他的身体太厚实了，蕾伊感到本的胸肌一直在挤压她的后背，她觉得口干舌燥，胸口喘不上气。本在色诱她吗？不不不，本今晚一直很绅士地保护她，手没有离开过栏杆。蕾伊偷偷地对比了本的手和自己的手的大小，本大她两圈的手看起来坚实有力，冬天握起来一定很温暖。打住，蕾伊告诉自己不要继续胡思乱想。

“今晚的银河帝国太棒了。”散场后，蕾伊用手扇了扇风，想让自己红着的脸快速降温。

本捏着他的黑色针织衫的领口晃动着，也在给自己降温。他左顾右盼地和蕾伊赶去afterparty的酒吧。“一会儿你可要快点抢占楚伊的卡座，看到刚刚那些女生了吗？我都要被挤成纸片了。”

“那我们比谁更快跑到酒吧，幸好我今天穿得平底鞋。”蕾伊话音未落，就大笑着飞奔向酒吧。本自然不会服气，迈着巨大的步伐轻松追上了蕾伊。结果当然是本先跑到了终点，蕾伊气喘吁吁地被本拉进酒吧。

楚巴卡在舞池附近的座位上等待歌迷们的夸奖。当本和蕾伊走近他时，他很得意地放下酒杯走向本说：“我等着你呢。今天你要陪我一醉方休。蕾伊，你知道这家伙很能喝吗？他只是隐藏实力而已。”

“你还是好好和你的女歌迷相处吧。你需要给这位女歌迷签名，还有你的吉他呢？”

“你要唱我的歌吗？哇，本索罗你发生什么事了？”说这这话时，楚巴卡不怀好意地对着蕾伊一笑。“让我猜猜，是这位美丽的女士吗？”

本逼近楚巴卡，贴近他的耳边说着什么，蕾伊听不清楚。说罢，本和蕾伊摆手说道：“我去这家伙那里拿些东西，吉他还有拨片和鼓槌什么的。”蕾伊微笑着回应了本。

待本刚走远，楚巴卡就凑上来送给蕾伊一杯伏特加，右手搭在蕾伊的肩上说：“本，可从来没带过女伴。你们俩在一起多久了？”

“额，我们没在一起。”

“好吧，你不想说也没关系。本是一个很不善于表达情感的人，你也知道他那些混乱的家庭关系，这家伙一定有情感障碍。不过，我知道他一定很重视你。”

蕾伊百口莫辩，但显然楚巴卡知道不少本的事情，她试探性地问道：“本和家里好像关系非常差，你知道是怎么回事吗？

“哦？你想了解本。”楚巴卡右手环住蕾伊的肩膀，神神秘秘地笑道：“我听说他想去餐饮业打拼报名参加了什么比赛，他家里人反对，所以最后没有成。具体如何他没和别人说过，但是本受了很大打击，他那学期几乎要下不了床，和他那个舅舅闹得很僵。不要被他的那副外表欺骗，他内心我估计只有五岁。他一直是一个受惊的小男孩。”

蕾伊听着楚巴卡的描述，再回想起今天呆乎乎的本，她忽然很心疼本。“谢谢你告诉我。你觉得该如何解开他的心结。”

“唔嗯。”楚巴卡另一只手托着腮思索着。“坦诚？留在他身边？蕾伊你看起来像是个好女孩儿。”他对蕾伊眨了一下右眼，以低沉的嗓音继续说道：“本索罗是个白痴。就靠你了。”

蕾伊捧着酒杯，腼腆地向楚巴卡笑了笑。她被楚巴卡搂着很不自在，借口想去跳舞，逃到了舞池喝掉手中的伏特加。身边的男人撞到了蕾伊的手臂，蕾伊抬头确认了这个男人就是刚才演唱会在她身后发难的男人。男人也认出了蕾伊，满脸不屑地贴近蕾伊：“嘿，小妞，你是想勾引我吗？”男人不怀好意地用力捏了蕾伊的屁股。蕾伊先是感到一阵恶心，紧接着被胸中的怒火填满，狠狠地给了男人脸上一拳。

男人捂着脸，扭头要抓住蕾伊的手腕。蕾伊退后几步想躲，但男人还是触到了她。蕾伊心脏都要跳出来了，正想着该如何脱身。这时男人被人群中挤进来的本从背后一把抱住。本紧紧压制住男人的双臂，因为巨大的身高差，几乎将男人离地举起。

这时候已经聚集起一小撮人围观。本对蕾伊使了个眼色。蕾伊立即心领神会，舒展了筋骨，利落地抬起腿对着男人就是一脚。

“耶！”人群迸发出巨大的欢呼声。蕾伊好像听到了楚巴卡的口哨声，可是她脑子一片空白，所有声音和光彩在眼里都像是慢动作般，她脑袋很沉。本向蕾伊伸出手，蕾伊只记得她握住本逃离了酒吧。

本拉着蕾伊至少跑了有两个街区，直到蕾伊蹲下身，上接不接下气地朝本挥着手，本才弯下腰定在蕾伊面前。蕾伊深深地吸了几口气，眩晕感渐渐消退，她才感到自己活了过来。本缓缓将手递给蕾伊。蕾伊才意识到刚刚被本牵起手跑了有多远，她有些吃惊自己毫不犹豫地牵住本，当然她在第二次也会毫不犹豫。

本碰到蕾伊的手轻微颤抖了一下，将蕾伊拉起身。也许是因为过于用力，亦或是蕾伊精疲力竭，蕾伊彻底撞倒在本的怀里。本紧紧地环抱着怀里的蕾伊，蕾伊的头贴在本的胸口，她能听见本的心跳和自己一样快。蕾伊紧张却又莫名兴奋，当她小心翼翼地抬头仰视本的时候，本眼里无限柔情地捧起蕾伊的面庞深情地吻了下去。

蕾伊主动地揽起本的脖颈，身体被本的体温包裹着。她本想极力保持理智，但是现在她沦陷了。蕾伊一直不想承认自己已深深被本迷住，但本和她就像磁石的两极，不可救药地吸引对方。

“额，我的公寓就在附近。”本轻声对挂在他身上的蕾伊耳边呢喃。

蕾伊羞涩地点了点头，咬着嘴唇说：“但是我没力气了。”

本放下臂弯里的蕾伊，弯腰让蕾伊趴到自己后背。蕾伊清脆地笑着贴在了本的背上。而本开心又焦急地背着蕾伊往另一条街区跑，他可一秒都不想多等。

一进门，本便迫不及待地双手托起蕾伊的臀部，将她抵在玄关的墙上拥吻。他粗暴地褪去蕾伊的外套，抚摸着她傲人的腰臀曲线。蕾伊不易察觉地颤栗了一下，但都被本的掌心窥探到。本一方面双唇急切地吮吸着蕾伊，舌尖撬开了女孩儿的唇瓣，试探地搅动蕾伊的舌头，另一边脱掉了自己的夹克和裤子。蕾伊触碰到本的舌尖后，并没有退缩，而是随着本的节奏纠缠在一起。

本听着蕾伊的粗喘声，压抑不住自己的冲动，抱起蕾伊腾挪到了沙发上。他坐在沙发上，让蕾伊端坐在他的大腿之上，有韵律地舔着蕾伊的耳廓，轻咬她的耳垂。蕾伊呜咽了一声，扭动着身体。本知道蕾伊喜欢他这样子对待她，更加肆无忌惮地用他那硕大粗糙的手抚摸着蕾伊的酮体。他雨点般的吻落在蕾伊的肩胛和脖颈上，双手揉捻着她T恤下挺立的胸衣。本沿着胸衣的侧部，找寻到了蕾伊背后的挂扣，但是心急的男人永远也解不开女人的胸衣。倒是蕾伊背起手快速地解开了自己的扣子，本有些吃惊蕾伊变得很主动，激动地褪去她的胸衣，蕾伊娇俏的酥胸毫无保留地展现在本的面前。在本的拇指和食指的逗弄下，蕾伊的乳头坚挺无比。本的唇舌从蕾伊的锁骨摸索着经过胸口，停留在粉红的乳珠上。本先是用舌头搅动着它，紧接着牙齿轻轻刮蹭着这微小的凸起，一只手不忘继续揉搓着另一边。

“本。”蕾伊娇喘地唤着本的名字。热流从胸部一直延伸到全身，蕾伊克制不住她想叫出声的冲动，手指用力钳在本的肩上。

本受到了鼓励，决定更加大胆地探索蕾伊的身体。他另一只手摩挲着蕾伊的小腹，手指头渐渐地伸向蕾伊的私密之地。蕾伊的喘气声变得更粗重了，她指尖抚过本的发丝，闭上双眼尽情享受本带给她的体验。本顺势将蕾伊抱起放倒平躺在沙发上，起身脱掉自己的上衣。蕾伊也把身上最喜欢的巡演T恤丢到一旁。见到女孩儿在自己面前脱掉了上衣，本在黑暗里借着纽约的灯火，拼尽全力勾住蕾伊亲吻她，右手继续摸索着蕾伊的丛林。他尽情地揉搓着蕾伊的阴蒂，使之充血肿胀。蕾伊在本的身下颤栗着，不停地抚摸着本的胸肌，发出含糊不清的鼻音。

“看样子某人喜欢这样子。”本低沉的声音在厮磨着蕾伊的耳朵。

“唔…就是那里…”

本摆弄阴唇的手已被浸湿，他见蕾伊浑身滚烫，在他的伺弄下迫不及待起来。蕾伊的手被握住引领到本的下身，粗厚的手掌包裹住她的手使她握住了庞然巨物。本充血粗硬的阴茎像是愤怒的猛兽，炽热地在蕾伊手心里抖动着。蕾伊心中一惊，它的尺寸和本的手掌一样惊人，这可有她消受的了。她轻轻套弄起本的阳物，感受着每一寸的纹理，手心不断刺激它的顶部，渐渐地蕾伊的手心也湿润起来。她很满意地听到本喘着粗气，停留在她芳唇中的舌尖更加肆虐。

这已经超出本忍耐的极限。他突然掰开蕾伊的双腿，将阴茎贴在蕾伊的外阴部摩擦，保证阴茎沾满蕾伊的爱液，喉咙里发出一声深沉的低吼。蕾伊知道本已经在狂乱的边缘挣扎，她又何尝不同呢。蕾伊将左小腿搭在本的腰部，等待着暴风雨的来临。

瞬间，蕾伊被一种无以名状的充实感冲击着，本腰部用力驶入到蕾伊的体内，粗暴地顶到她的尽头。蕾伊再也不想克制她的理智，从喉咙中释放出自己的快感。

本深吸一口气，缓缓地向外抽动肉棒，在龟头要退出到关口之前又凶狠地撞击到蕾伊的花蕊。

“啊！该死！”蕾伊的性经验几乎为零，她从未体验过如此巨大的性器，那种被灌满下体的满足感，犹如一股暖流直冲入脑，她身体不可控制地抽搐起来。

“好戏还在后头呢。”本弯下腰舔舐着女孩的双唇道。说罢便将蕾伊的双腿驾到自己肩上，温厚的双手按住她的小腿，不顾一切地抽插着蕾伊。本掌控着一深一浅的节奏快速地摩擦着蕾伊的腔道，同时用手刺激着她肿胀的阴蒂，心满意足地听每次碰撞中迸发出得爱液交汇的声音。

蕾伊在本的冲击下，几乎要晕厥过去，她仿佛置身在乐园中，踮起脚在新生的草丛上踏着步履，和本翩翩起舞。下一秒，巨大的快感袭击了她，她才从幻觉中回到现实，回到纽约城中的沙发上。她拼尽全力地喊出体内蕴含的欲望。

“我……我快……受不了，本。”

本气喘吁吁地，慌乱地亲吻女孩儿的脸颊，香唇和脖颈。“亲爱的，我可不会放过你的。”说着便托起蕾伊的臀瓣，更加用力地使之撞击他的阳具，并加快了速度。蕾伊的内壁裹挟着快速抽动的肉棒，白色的爱液源源不断地沁润着本。本感受到女孩体内的沟壑和褶皱，在牢靠地吮吸着本的阴茎。

“Give it to me！”蕾伊双腿加紧，不受控地呼喊着。

“你要和我一起。”

他本来还可以坚持一段时间，但是蕾伊满是欲望的声音，像是电流一般从耳廓流入到本的身体。他被蕾伊的阴道内褶皱舔舐得很舒服，他能感受到女孩一下一下的痉挛，而自己的龟头被蕾伊花心汹涌而出的透明爱液冲刷得慌乱阵脚。

“啊……”本拔出阳具，精液大量地喷射到了蕾伊的小腹上。

蕾伊在难以承受的快感中失神了。她身体痉挛，脚尖绷直，只能感到滚烫的身体和发凉的呼吸。她脑海中只浮现出一个想法，她只想要本索罗。


	8. 早餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在经历了和本的难忘一夜后，蕾伊似乎又被本的厨艺惊艳，但这味道总有一些熟悉。  
> 甜蜜的早餐和恋人般的举动却让俩人的关系出现了波折。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章短小精悍！请太太注意不要在饥饿状态下阅读（内涵食物描写！！！！  
> 如果发现错别字请太太告诉我，爱你们！

清晨的一缕阳光照射在她的睡眼上，蕾伊艰难地睁开双眼，扭转着身躯。她浑身酸痛，因为昨夜和本又做了两次。

本已经不见了，蕾伊挣扎着从被日光烘得暖洋洋的被窝里爬出来。不过，当她起身后发现自己除了一条蕾丝内裤什么都没有穿。尽管昨晚坦诚相见，蕾伊依然对于衣不遮体感到害羞。她搜索着自己的衣物，才回想起衣物在客厅的时候已经被褪得干干净净。本可能现在就在卧室外，在黑夜里被抚摸和在白昼里被打量可是完全不同的事情，蕾伊焦急得一直在找能遮挡身体的东西。运气好的是，蕾伊在床底边缘看见一件衣物露出一角，她抽出黑色的睡衣，看着衣服上绣满了星战达斯维达小头像。“好品味”蕾伊笑着套上了硕大的睡衣，刚好能盖住她的臀部。

蕾伊走进了客厅，看到了自己散落一地的衣物和正在开放厨房里忙碌着的本。她想趁本没注意到她之前，迅速将衣物藏起来，但是她并没如愿。

“早上好。你睡得还好吧？”本边低头切着食物边爽朗地对蕾伊说。

“嗯……还不错。”

“只是还不错吗？”

“如果穿着这个睡可能更好。”面对本的逗弄，蕾伊则好不示弱地走向炉台的另一侧，对着本展示自己“捡”到的睡衣。

本此时才抬眼意识到蕾伊的穿着问题。“这是谁的？我想想......赫克斯喝醉时住在这里，我随便给他买的。”本略带心虚地望着蕾伊，为自己刚刚现找的借口有些懊悔。

“看来赫克斯和我又多了一个话题。”蕾伊刻意地耸肩微笑着说：”谁不喜欢星战呢？”

“幼稚鬼。”本细心地摆盘的同时，也不忘嘴硬地嗤笑蕾伊。他利落地收拾好厨具，一手端起精心准备的早餐走向餐桌。蕾伊也缓步移向工业风的木质餐桌前，桌子很长，但是蕾伊实在想象不出本会邀请别人到家里做客的样子。本见蕾伊呆滞地站在桌前不知在思考什么，将餐盘摆放在了她面前有些不怀好意地说：“别傻站着啦。大量运动后需要多补充能量。”

蕾伊明白本的所指，强忍住嘴角的一丝笑意反驳道：“你比我更需要。”说罢示意本和自己一同就坐。而本也面带笑意地又端来两杯热咖啡，拉起身旁的餐椅，故作自然地贴近和蕾伊位置的距离。一想到和本一起享用早餐蕾伊内心止不住得发笑。

精致的陶瓷餐盘中央摆放着烘烤出金黄色泽的吐司，着实饥饿的蕾伊也实在顾不及本注视的目光，小心端起夹心吐司后便大口咬起食物。吐司表面烘烤到刚好能让齿间发出清脆的咔哧声，蕾伊不仅惊讶于表皮的酥脆，夹心的内容更让她欲罢不能。本刚刚切好的鲜梨片和被吐司温度缓慢融化掉的芝士片在口齿间迸发出无限的清甜，而第二层内的火腿的鲜美配上特制的酱料又刚好满足饥肠辘辘的食客。这个味道莫名的熟悉，蕾伊一句话都没说一口气吃掉了整个吐司。本睁大眼睛盯着她，像是等待着选拔赛结果的选手一般。

蕾伊呷了一口咖啡才说道：“这是我这辈子吃过的最好吃的吐司。本，你是天才。你为什么在做什么公关。”

本满含爱意左手托腮开心地笑起来。“有凯洛伦就足够了。你要尝试一下这个果酱吗？”他又从炉台边递过来一个新的小罐子和新的烤吐司。蕾伊接过果酱小尝一口止不住直对本竖起拇指。她拿起新的吐司像泥瓦匠般的仔细涂抹果酱，在对自己的作品感到满意后，蕾伊把她的“料理”献给了只喝过咖啡的本。

“从昨晚到现在最需要大吃一顿的人是你。”蕾伊将吐司放在了本的盘子上，水汪汪的眼睛闪闪地看着本。“谢谢你今天为我做的早餐。当然.......”蕾伊停顿住，抱起双腿把脸半埋其间。“也谢谢你昨晚收留我。”

“看样子我需要多投喂你。”本贴近蕾伊，伸出手抚摸着她的脸颊。

“或者你可以告诉我做法。”蕾伊牵住本触摸她脸庞的手，更进一步几乎贴在本面前说道。

“你知道这一个月我不能在厨艺方面帮你走捷径。除非你答应我一件事。”

“什么事？”

本不由分说地抱起座位上的蕾伊。“饭后运动！”

蕾伊银铃般的笑声响彻整间屋子，她低头吻着深情的本。“真不幸，我今天必须要完成普莱德先生的作业。你明天别忘了去怪罪他。”蕾伊食指轻轻游走在本的鼻梁上。

虽然内心极其不情愿，本还是小心翼翼地将蕾伊放在了餐桌沿。“不过你也可以做另一件事。赶快加入第一秩序。不过我不会泄密的。”

半坐在桌沿上的蕾伊双腿刚好轻轻夹住本的腰间，手臂环住本的脖颈说：“放心啦。我会凭自己的本事留到最后的。”

本的左手刚好能握住蕾伊的侧腰，面贴着面用鼻子蹭了蹭蕾伊的鼻尖。不过他似乎并不满足于此。本凝视着蕾伊，彼此都能听见对方的喘息声，他眼神游移到女孩儿唇间，轻咬着她的双唇。蕾伊很享受和本亲密接触的瞬间，心满意足地回应着本的举动。

本不舍得离开女孩儿的双唇，缓缓说道：“我倒是很期待你离开塔图因后会有多大进步。”

蕾伊的笑容消失了，她摇着头不满地盯着本。“既然你先提到了，那就不算我打破约定了。我永远也没法彻底断绝和塔图因的联系。”她内心的忧虑又一次占了上风，莱娅的声音一直在她耳边回响。“这......这不对，本。你和我都需要面对莱娅。”

本抽回了身体，微微向后倾。“我决定放弃自己的家庭和过去，这无法改变。我不希望你像我之前一样，在那里浪费才华。蕾伊，我很喜欢你......你的厨艺。你的未来在第一秩序，而不是那个腐烂掉的破饭店。”

“不，本。我想你搞错了，你不能否定我的过去以及我的选择。”蕾伊已经从跳下餐桌，慌忙地跑到沙发边穿起裤子。“我也搞错了，我以为你不是混蛋。”

“我们又回到了原点。”本抱住脑袋，止不住的摇头。“蕾伊，我们都很难说服对方。”

蕾伊匆忙裹紧外套，将T恤塞进包里，声音因为激动高了一个八度。“是你不想和我谈。”她不顾本想上前对话的意愿，在玄关慌张地套上皮靴。“所有发生的事情都是错误。本，就当一切都没发生过。”

他未来得及去挽留住蕾伊最后的气息，眼见气冲冲的女孩儿夺门而出。

“本，你真该死！”他瘫倒在沙发上，盯着高高的天棚吊灯吼着。


	9. 真心话与大冒险

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周末的意外真心话大冒险，第一秩序三人组和塔图因三人组各自心怀鬼胎。在这紧张又迷乱的气氛下，蕾伊能和本向前走吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为出游鸽了一段时间。。。  
> 本章属于早期构思中的脑洞，对话混乱，错别字请指正。  
> 特别感谢之前太太们的鼓励，冷圈靠相互取暖，既然写了就要完结～～

直到周六下午三点，蕾伊还是懒洋洋地躺在床上盯着天花板。上周她逃回公寓后，芬恩并没有在家，蕾伊确定室友应该也有自己的周六“作乐”，庆幸自己不需要想一些借口。

可是那个本该怎么办？经历了上周的出逃，蕾伊这一周都在躲避本的游戏之中，尽量减少待在第一秩序的时间，避免离开学员教学的地方，不过周四结束后蕾伊还是在门口瞥见了本，她根本没时间思考就低着头一溜烟地跑掉了。在第一秩序该死的第二周，布鲁克林的女孩儿不仅要面对更加艰苦的培训，还要冷处理搞砸的恋爱萌芽。

蕾伊拿起手机看着本发来的信息脑子乱作一团，本在那个她逃回去的周日下午问她是否可以再见一面，而蕾伊只是忍不住反复地研究本的遣词造句，却没有勇气回复。

当蕾伊盯着手机屏幕出神的时候，她的室友敲门来侦查她情况如何。蕾伊应了一声示意芬恩可以进来。看见在床上发呆的蕾伊，芬恩思索了几秒，还是决定坐在床边给室友打气道：“这周我们都太累了，蕾伊，我知道你这周有些失误，不过你还是整个班级里最优秀的不是吗？上周我真的很抱歉，今天我带你在布鲁克林转一转如何？”

蕾伊眼神落在了芬恩搭在床沿的手上，哼唧了一声翻过身面向了另一边。

“我保证这次不会有任何问题，我还约了波，你们俩想怎么数落我都可以。你不给我面子可以，但是波可是咱们的救星。”

尽管依然心如乱麻，但想着如果出去散心可能会暂时忘掉心事，蕾伊有气无力地哼着：“看在波的面子上。”

芬恩紧张的面孔终于舒展开来，他开心地将蕾伊翻了过来，并试图将她拉起床。“约好了七点见面。兄弟，你该起来洗个澡，不能让波以为我们俩是去问他要钱的。”

“服了你了。”蕾伊有点不情愿地去卫生间收拾自己，不过她也意识到自己蜡色的面庞一定会引起波的过剩关心。她讨厌别人的嘘寒问暖。

二人组到约定酒吧之时，波已经坐在桌前喝起酒，他看见蕾伊和芬恩微笑着让他们坐下，随后又贴心地点了两杯啤酒给他们解渴。波总是能照顾好一切，蕾伊想象着如果和他商量感情问题会有答案吗？不过，回想起上周他和赫克斯的尴尬，貌似这可并不是一个好选择。

“你们这周如何？没有新的幺蛾子吧。”波的拷问打断了蕾伊的思路。

芬恩一向惧怕波，迫不及待地回答道：“放心，我们俩一切低调。就是有些疲惫。蕾伊需要放轻松。”

“我看是你想玩咯。”波没等蕾伊作出反应就先对着芬恩打趣，他很少会被芬恩的话语迷惑。

蕾伊没什么力气去和二人讨论，只是自顾自地品着酒，顺带吞下桌上的坚果。波自然嗅出蕾伊低落的情绪，装作轻松地试探喝闷酒的小女生。“今天芬恩要请客，你多喝点，但是别把他搞破产了。你最近累惨了吧。”

对于来自波的关心，蕾伊希望尽快绕过这个话题，只能勉强挤出一丝微笑。“莱娅之前对我们太温柔了。我们才知道人生险恶，哈哈。莱娅还好吗？”

“莱娅总是想着你们呢。下周卢克回来后，我们好好聚一聚。你们俩还记着这事吧？”

那个卢克，那个和本有着千丝万缕的舅舅，一想到本蕾伊又头疼起来，她越是想忘掉本的形象越是被本的音容笑貌占据，直到胸口像被火灼烧一般。她期盼多喝点酒也许就能麻痹神经，忘掉扰人的一切，可惜打错了算盘。

“嘿，我还想着能不能碰到熟人。”法斯玛不知何时冒了出来，这个显眼的金发女子像是凭空大变活人似的，突然出现在布鲁克林的平行时空。紧接着，另两个格格不入的高大身躯映入蕾伊眼帘，她差点把啤酒喷到波的脸上。

面对蕾伊责怪的眼神，芬恩很无辜地耸着肩贴近她耳边轻声说：“这不是我干的。我也不知道怎么回事。”

和蕾伊一样尴尬的还有另一位“情人”，波差点要把自己的手指咬掉。刚好酒吧其他位置也满席了，法斯玛毫不在意地坐下来，她并没有等待其他座位的意思。本不安地轻掩着嘴，坐到了芬恩的旁边，他和蕾伊中间也只隔着一个芬恩。而法斯玛向初识的波问好后，占据了第一秩序三人组的中间位置，赫克斯只能小心翼翼地坐到波身旁，显然波此时情绪不比蕾伊更安定。

法斯玛看似没有犹豫地帮本和赫克斯点了酒，蕾伊混乱的大脑尽力给自己指令观察了她的室友，芬恩表情也非常不明朗。这是什么糟糕的周末，蕾伊只想把自己埋到地下，一想到本若有若无飘来的视线她都要窒息。

当然蕾伊低估了法斯玛打破窘境的能力，法斯玛一手拍一下另外两位高个子。“又是辛苦的一周，大家该好好放松一下。既然现在我们聚在一起，不如大家玩真心话大冒险如何？”

蕾伊不可置信地看着法斯玛荒唐的提议，她确信一定会有人立马制止这个愚蠢的意见。但是本反而对法斯玛表示支持：“我觉得这是个有趣的提议，不如玩一把。”

“我也同意。”赫克斯也举手赞成本。

蕾伊晃头示意芬恩说些反对的话，芬恩却有些意气用事地开口说：“来就来。四对二，你们俩可拒绝不了。”

感受到本灼热的目光，蕾伊预感自己在走出酒吧前就会晕倒，但别无选择的她和波只能勉强开始了这轮“死亡游戏”。她努力理了理自己脑中的人物线，芬恩和法斯玛的冲动，波和赫克斯的往事，还有本和她的秘密。

法斯玛没有等大家沉默很久，就兴奋不已地在桌子上转起酒瓶，当瓶口缓缓指向了波后，波忍不住小声咒骂了一句。“恭喜你是第一位幸运者。告诉我你想选真心话还是大冒险。”法斯玛笑意盎然地问道。

波紧闭双眼咬出“真心话”三个字。

“你上一次恋爱是什么时候？”

波眯着眼睛，余光小心瞥了一眼身旁的赫克斯，有些支支吾吾地故作拖延。不过法斯玛和芬恩还有本一直在起哄，波被他们的声音烦扰到无法忍受还是和盘托出。“十年前。”

蕾伊边观察着赫克斯脸上不易察觉的一丝笑意，边计算着32岁的波十年前是多大，她可没想到第一个问题就精准爆破到一个爆炸新闻。

波似乎不想让大家发散思维，快速地转动了酒瓶进行下一轮。这次轮到了刚刚的提问人，法斯玛。

“我选择大冒险。”法斯玛没给别人任何说话的机会。

“那你把你们第一秩序的酒都喝掉吧。”

“NO。”本和赫克斯都摇着头看着波。不过这个冒险倒是称了法斯玛的心，她二话不说便喝光了三人的酒，还甚是“谦虚”地行了绕手礼。当她重新拿起酒瓶时，好像发誓要转到芬恩这一圈一般，眼神一直在瞄准这一侧，蕾伊没想到这么快就轮到了自己。

蕾伊趁机用余光扫过本，感受到那个大个子急切又渴望的眼神。她害怕大冒险会让她冒更大风险，便选择了真心话。

法斯玛笑呵呵地想了想说：“让我看一看。你和芬恩是什么关系？你们俩住在一起。你们有过吗？”

这个问题让蕾伊松了一口气，她诚恳地回答道：“芬恩是我哥哥，是我的亲人，亲兄妹的情感可参杂不了任何其他情感。”

听到这个回答本轻微地长舒一口气，法斯玛竟然也看似比之前嘴角弧度更大了。蕾伊若有所思地观察了二人一段时间，直到芬恩让她尽快进行下一轮游戏才回过神。

下一个倒霉鬼是赫克斯。

“我选择真心话。”赫克斯在说话的时候只是盯着面前的酒杯。

“你还爱前任吗？”蕾伊已经抱着共同沉沦的心情，选择了事后会被波痛骂的问题。

赫克斯的眼神虽然在闪躲周围投来的好奇的目光，声音却很坚定地回答道：“是的。依然。”

波左手撑着额头陷入了沉思。蕾伊知道自己死定了，不过她清楚在被波清算之前，他还有自己的事情必须解决了。赫克斯倒是不顾陷入沉思的几人，用酒瓶指向了还在混乱中的芬恩。他向选择真心话的芬恩问道：“你对待感情是认真的吗？”

“嗯。当然。如果对方也是和我一样认真。”芬恩回答问题的时候，意味深长地望着对面的法斯玛。法斯玛只是不爽地干笑了一下。

这个该死的游戏什么时候才能结束，蕾伊的喉部已经能感受到快速的心跳，她现在只想做个逃兵，而芬恩将命运的轮盘转向了本。本毫不犹豫地选择了真心话。

芬恩有些没好气地问本“：你为什么讨厌塔图因？你是不是讨厌我和蕾伊？”

“兄弟，你需要冷静。我和塔图因，和家庭有些矛盾，这段我已经翻篇。我当然不会讨厌你和蕾伊。”当本说“蕾伊”名字的时候着重了自己的语气。“甚至可以说我非常喜欢你们。如果有什么让你们误解的事情，我想我们应该需要更多交流。不是吗？”

芬恩自然不会懂得本的弦外音，颇为满意地点了点头，将酒瓶挪到了本的面前。

蕾伊确定自己的心跳停了三秒，她没有回避和本的眼神接触。本望着终于抛来一丝讯息的蕾伊，只是目含温情地回应蕾伊，眼里饱含着很多意味，现在却没法诉说。本缓缓地转着新一轮的游戏，酒瓶指向了第二次被幸运眷顾的那个红发的男人。

赫克斯无奈地对本挑了挑眉毛。“我想我只能选冒险了。”

本不怀好意地拖着腮帮，玩味地说道：“让我想一想。嗯，我知道你的心思。你敢吻旁边的这位吗？”本指了指还没意识到面临危机的波。

所有人都惊讶地盯着本，这是什么玩笑，蕾伊想给差点沉浸在温情里的自己一拳，再狠狠地痛扁本，顺便将上周的怒气都释放出来。

不过比起本的要求，赫克斯犹豫片刻后捧起波的面庞吻下去的选择，让蕾伊更是陷入无尽的迷茫与混乱之中。而她的兄弟此时也压抑不住疑问，向金发女人发问。“我也有问题问题，你对人与人的情感的看法，你对和男人的关系是会认真的吗？”

“呵。这点你比我清楚。”法斯玛挽起鬓角的碎发，想继续解释道，不过本立即打断了新一轮的混乱。

“那边有新的空位置了。我想你们俩自己讨论一下会更好。”说罢，本端起二人酒杯不由分说地把他们送了出去。他心满意足地解决了这一对问题，又转过来对纠缠在一起的两位男士说道：“好兄弟，你们俩可以回家聊一聊，今天的酒钱你们就不用管了。”虽然波和赫克斯缓过神后，都低着头显得很不好意思，但本丝毫不顾及二人的羞涩拿起赫克斯的衣服送他们出门，还拍了拍赫克斯给予他更大的鼓励。

当本回到蕾伊面前，蕾伊还沉浸在现在是什么状况，我是谁，眼前这男人又是谁的疑问中。“唔，我想现在我们终于可以谈一谈了？”相比于刚才的雷厉风行，面对眼前这位看似绵软的女孩子，本却不知所措地揉搓着他后脑勺的发丝，要使出很大决心才能蹦出这几个词。

“我不知道我们该谈什么。想说的我已经说过了。”

“你只是溜走了，蕾伊。”本略显心切地反驳着蕾伊的说法，但突然又发现自己急于表达的方式有多么笨拙，他深深吸了一口气，紧握双拳才勉强有勇气诉说。“你知道我有多想见你。”

面对本含情脉脉的目光，蕾伊惧怕自己看这个男人一眼就会彻底防线崩溃，只能低头盯着自己的指头转移注意力。

本则继续锲而不舍地尝试和他永远猜不透的蕾伊沟通。“蕾伊，我明白你有多努力去修复一些东西，但是你不能把所有事情都挑在自己肩上。”

蕾伊鼻头突然有些酸，强忍着说：“如果你受到那么好的照顾，有良心的人都会这么做。”

本克制不住靠近了蕾伊，尽管意中人并没有像他一样凝视着对方，他依然用自己胸膛散发的温度去尽可能的环绕着蕾伊，渴望又耐心地贴近她的耳朵说：“只答应我这一次，如果这一次你不考虑其他人，蕾伊你只考虑你自己，你会选择我吗？”

这个问题令蕾伊颤抖不已，她知道答案是“会”，但这只会让她陷入更大的伤心之中。“你知道这个假设不存在。”蕾伊并没有很足的底气去彰显自身的正义性，她有多么渴望拥有这份情感，就有多么难过不已。

“即便这是个假设，我还是想听答案。”本粗旷的手掌谨小慎微地覆盖住蕾伊转移自己注意力的手。“长这么大，你真的有考虑过自己吗？而不是为了取悦别人去获取关注，哪怕只是一点点的关心，就会暂时不恐惧有一天醒来发现其实根本没有人在乎你。”

倒吸一口凉气，本的话像匕首般划破了蕾伊一直如履薄冰保护住的内心，她轻轻握住了本的指头，哽咽使她几乎无法发声，只是向本颔首，温柔地以泪光闪烁着浓烈的情感。

“会。会的。”她还是用尽全力回答了问题，不只是对本的回答，也是对自己的回答。

那张男人和男孩混合在一起的面孔如负释重，下颌角微颤着说道：“我可以说这出乎我意料么。不过以后的事，我会想办法解决的。”男人握起女孩儿的手放在他的胸膛之上。“但是你别再逃跑了。”

直到本在她的公寓楼下吻着她唇珠，蕾伊才确定这不是梦境。

“我明天能见到你吗？”

嚯，他学会讨价还价了。布鲁克林女孩心想。


End file.
